Os Herdeiros e a Câmara de Gryffindor
by Daphne P
Summary: CompletaContinuação da fic Os Herdeiros:Um ano letivo de confusõesrevisada
1. Resenha

Resenha  
Os Herdeiros e a Câmara de Gryffindor.  
  
Essa é uma continuação da fic "Os Herdeiros-Um ano letivo de confusões".Só que ao invés da outra,que era mais romântica,essa terá um pouco mais de aventura e suspense.E é claro um romance,não consigo escrever uma fic sem um romance.  
Bem para quem já leu as outras fics dessa série,já conhece os personagens.Para quem não leu.Eu aconselho a ler as histórias precedentes senão podem boiar legal.Mas mesmo assim eu vou colocar a lista de personagens novamente.  
  
Harry e Gina.-Melissa,Tiago,Matt,James e a recém chegada Victória.  
Cho e Gui.-Ryu  
Rony e Hermione.-Phoebe e Hermione (embora essa última não tenha participação ativa na fic).  
Fleur e Carlinhos.- Jonatan e Joseph  
Percy e Penélope.-Prisma  
Fred e Angelina.-Arthur  
Jorge e Katie.-Anne e Marie.  
Draco e Parvati.-Brian e Claire.  
  
Agora as casas que cada um pertence.  
  
Prisma,Ryu e Claire-Corvinal  
Phoebe,Anne,Marie,Arthur,J e J e as crianças Potter.-Grifinória  
Brian.-Sonserina.  
  
  
Resenha:  
  
Sonhos estranhos estão perturbando o sono de Matt e das meninas Weasley(Prisma,Anne,Marie e Phoebe) e de Melissa.E parece que tudo isso envolve uma velha de uma loja de antiguidades,uma pulseira,um diário e mortes.O que será que esses sonhos querem dizer?São apenas pesadelos?Ou lembranças de uma tragédia passada.  
Parece que esse grupo de crianças (que não são mais crianças e sim adolescentes),se meteram em mais uma encrenca.  
  
Harry Potter e seus personagens não pertencem a mim,e sim a J.K Rowling.  
Porém Os Herdeiros(assim que eu chamo as crianças Potter,Weasley e etc.)são de minha autoria.Os direitos deles são todos meus.Hehehehe. 


	2. Estranhos sonhos

_NA:Aconselho a quem for ler essa fic,que leia antes "Às avessas"(mas eu acho que essa não é de suma importância para compreender essa fic,mas leia mesmo assim.) e "Os Herdeiros.Um ano letivo de confusões"(essa tem que ler,para poder entender essa fic daqui.).Espero que curtam essa fic,assim como curtiram as outras que eu escrevi._

**ESTRANHOS SONHOS**

_Era um lugar interessante,tinha um grande jardim,com variedades de flores do qual ele nunca tinha visto.Algumas aves voavam de lá para cá.Parecia que eram fênix,pois o seu canto o relaxava até a alma.Continuou caminhando até que ao longe avistou duas pessoas.Percebeu que conversavam,mas ao aproximar-se mais notou que na verdade elas discutiam._

_Havia um homem de aparência dura e fria,e um outro de expressão mais amena.Porém igualmente irritado.O homem de aparência fria puxou algo que aparentava ser uma espada,e enterrou no corpo do outro homem.Que clamou em dor,e caiu morto,envolto em sangue,no chão._

-AAAAHHHHHHH!-Matt deu um salto,sentando-se violentamente na cama.Foi quando uma luz iluminou o quarto escurecido.

-Hei!Por que do grito?-Sonolento,James fitou o irmão na cama ao lado.

-Pesadelo.-Respondeu o menino,que ofegava e suava frio.

-Volte a dormir!-Murmurou James,apagando a luz e deitando-se novamente na cama.

Matt jogou seu corpo contra a cama e ficou fitando o teto.Perguntas estouravam em sua mente.Quem era aquele homem que havia sido assassinado em seu sonho?Ele lhe parecia familiar.E por que ele teve aquela sensação de angústia quando sonhou com isso?Ele virou-se na cama,encolhendo-se sob as cobertas,e forçou-se a dormir novamente.Esperando que aquele sonho não retornasse.

* * * * 

-AI!-Tiago esfregou o braço,aonde havia sido beliscado.

-Eu vi o que você fez Tiago.

-Mas eu não fiz nada meu amor.-Falou com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

-Você estava olhando para aquela bruxa que passou.Se fizer isso de novo eu arranco os seus olhos.

Estavam todos no Beco Diagonal fazendo as compras,para mais um ano letivo.Os Malfoy,os Potter e os Weasley.

-Não seria uma má idéia.-Melissa comentou,ao ver os dois discutindo.

-Então adira a minha idéia a arranque os olhos de Brian.-Claire apontou para o garoto,que olhava do mesmo jeito que Tiago olhara,para a bruxa morena e voluptuosa que passara por eles.Com passos pesados,Melissa chegou perto dele e lhe puxou a orelha.

-Olhe de novo para ela e te arrancarei mais do que os olhos.

-Mel isso dói!-Protestou Brian.

-Mas é para doer!-Vociferou a garota em resposta.

Ao longe Matt e James observavam a discussão dos casais.

-Namorados!-James suspirou.-Aonde você vai agora Matt?

-Eu estava pensando...-O garoto olhou ao redor,foi quando viu uma loja que nunca havia visto no Beco Diagonal.-...Ali.-Apontou para o local.James fez cara feia.Era uma loja com uma porta de entrada pequena,e feita com uma madeira gasta e parcialmente podre.Não conseguia ver o interior,pois era muito escuro lá dentro.E com certeza não deveria ser nada agradável entrar lá.

-Para que você quer ir lá?

-Curiosidade.

-Então vá com Deus.Eu vou procurar a mamãe e o papai.-James despediu-se do irmão e foi procurar seus pais.

Matt abriu a porta da loja,e ao fundo dela um sininho tocou.O local era abafado e com pouca luminosidade.Possuía várias prateleiras com objetos,potes e livros velhos.Parecia ser uma loja de antiguidades bruxas.Mas não poderia ter certeza,pois não vira o nome do estabelecimento em lugar nenhum.Andando pelo local ele começou a observar o conteúdo das prateleiras,quando uma voz rouca soou atrás dele.

-Posso ajudar meu jovem?-Matt deu um pequeno pulo no lugar,aquela voz fez um calafrio correr a sua espinha.Virando-se ele se viu de frente com uma bruxa bem idosa,de cabelos totalmente brancos.Com a face cheia de rugas,baixa e um pouco corcunda.Usava vestes negras,tinha um nariz um pouco grande e torto.E olhinhos negros que mais pareciam bolinhas de gude extremamente brilhantes.Matt quis sorrir,mas achou que isso poderia ofendê-la.A mulher era uma versão viva das bruxas que apareciam em histórias infantis trouxas.

-Essa loja vende o quê?

-Antiguidades meu jovem.

-Ah!

-Vai querer alguma coisa daqui?

-Sem querer ofender senhora.Mas acho que só vim por curiosidade.Nada aqui me interessa.

-Realmente?!Pois eu acho que tenho algo que vá te interessar.

Matt olhou,desconfiado,para a mulher.

-O quê?-Disse,zombeteiro.

A mulher andou em torno da loja,até parar em frente a uma estante.Com um movimento de mão,ela tirou do topo desta uma caixa.Matt a olhou,abismado,a bruxa havia usado um feitiço convocatório sem varinha e sem falar nada.

-Isso!-Ela estendeu a caixa para o garoto,que a fitou intrigado.-Não vai te morder,pegue.-Ela pôs um sorriso na face enrugada,o que só a deixou mais assustadora.Sim,sem dúvidas,ela parecia àquelas madrastas más das histórias trouxas.

Matt pegou a caixa e a abriu.Encontrando em seu interior uma espécie de pulseira.

-O que eu faço com isso?

-Dê para a sua namorada.

-Eu não...

-Ou fique com ela para você.É um artigo bem bonito.

O garoto avaliou a jóia,ela era dourada e tinha alguns pingentes.Eram pequenas luas e estrelas,com pedras vermelhas cravejadas nelas.Mas havia um pingente que se diferenciava dos outros.Ele era um minúsculo bastão,com uma estrela de dezesseis pontas em uma das extremidades.Aparentava ser uma jóia comum,que poderia ser encontrada em qualquer joalheria.Bruxa ou trouxa.Por que estaria em uma loja de antiguidades?

-Sim é bonito...mas deve ser bem caro.

-Eu sei que dinheiro não é problema para você sr.Potter.

Matt arregalou os olhos.Aquela mulher sabia quem ele era?Mas depois de refletir um pouco,não estranhou.Harry era famoso no mundo dos bruxos,tanto como jogador de Quadribol,como o herói que salvou a comunidade mágica do Lorde das Trevas.Não era de se estranhar que as pessoas conhecessem seus filhos e familiares.

-Mesmo assim eu tenho um fundo limitado para gastar.E ainda tenho que comprar alguns materiais.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte.Venderei esta pulseira pela terça parte do valor que ela possui.

-Por que disso?Algo me diz que você está querendo se livrar deste objeto.

-De jeito nenhum.Apenas estou tentando devolver a quem lhe pertence de direito.E além do mais,faço isso porque você se parece muito com ele.

-Ele quem?Meu pai?

A velha bruxa sorriu novamente,e Matt sentiu arrepios passarem por seu corpo.

-Mas me prometa que seguirá seus instintos?

-Certo...-O garoto disse displicente.Estava começando a achar aquela mulher louca.

-Dois galeões pela pulseira.

Mesmo achando que não deveria gastar seu dinheiro com uma simples jóia,Matt a comprou mesmo assim.Era como se algo em seu interior o incitasse a fazer isso.

Saindo da loja,com a caixa nas mãos,ele nem notou quando uma figura parou a sua frente.

-Onde você estava?-Indagou Harry.

-Ah eu estava comprando...comprando...-Harry viu a caixa nas mãos do menino,e prontamente a pegou.Levantando a tampa,ele viu a pulseira dourada.Uma sensação estranha o acometeu,mas ele ignorou.Abrindo um sorriso ele devolveu a caixa ao garoto.-Planeja dar isso a alguém?

-Não.Pretendo ficar com ela.Achei a pulseira bonita.Combina com os meus olhos.

-Okay.-Harry passou um braço em torno dos ombros do jovem e o guiou ao restante do grupo.

Matt e Harry uniram-se ao grupo que estava na soverteria.Melissa sentava-se um pouco mais afastada do grupo,mais especificamente em uma mesa vazia e só para ela.

-Qual é o problema dela?-Harry perguntou a Gina,que conversava com Parvati.Com quem parou de falar para voltar à atenção ao marido.Gina somente balançou a cabeça,indicando de Brian a Melissa.

-Nisso que dá ficar cantando outras mulheres na frente da namorada.-Zombou Phoebe.

-Eu não cantei ninguém!-Brigou Brian.

* * * * * 

_Sentia-se feliz,mas triste ao mesmo tempo.Estava em um lindo jardim.Com fênix cantando e voando por todo o lugar.Virou-se para encarar o homem ao seu lado.Ele tinha cabelos negros,um pouco rebeldes.E olhos também incrivelmente negros.Nunca havia visto esse homem antes,mas sentia-se bem ao lado dele._

_-Dick?Você sabe,sabe que nós não podemos.Eu,eu estou..._

_-Mas por que?Você é uma mulher crescida.Não pode ficar a mercê dos desejos doidos de seu pai._

_-Eu sei.Mas ele ainda acha que eu sou uma criança.Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz.E tem mais uma coisa..._

_-O quê?_

_-Ele está...ele está morrendo.Esse é o último desejo dele._

_-Eu não acredito.Vai satisfazê-lo?Viver infeliz para o resto de sua vida,apenas porque ele está morrendo?-O homem andou alguns passos,ficando de costas para ela.Estava bem irritado.E ela sentia-se desesperada.Mas nada podia fazer.Era o desejo de seu pai.E além do mais ela tinha uma divida com o homem a quem havia sido prometida.Ele salvara a sua vida._

_-Di..._

_-Vá embora e me esqueça.Para sempre!_

Em seus quartos,Anne,Marie,Phoebe,Prisma e Melissa acordaram com uma sensação de pesar em seus corações.

* * * * *

Phoebe desceu as escadas para mais um café da manhã.Chegando na cozinha encontrou Rony,sentado em seu lugar de costume,devorando com pressa sua comida.Mione estava ao lado dele e olhava intrigada para o pai,com uma expressão que dizia:

"Como ele pode comer tão rápido sem respirar?"

Hermione estava em pé,terminando de preparar o café.E uma vez ou outra olhava com desaprovação,pelo jeito que Rony comia.

-Caiu da cama?-Disse a mulher mais velha na cozinha.

-Por que diz isso?-Phoebe sentou em seu lugar e começou a pegar umas torradas.

-Você não costuma acordar cedo nas férias.

-Não foi nada.Apenas perdi o sono.

Hermione voltou-se para encarar a menina.

-Perdeu o sono?

-É!Perdi o sono.Nada que mereça uma pesquisa aprofundada.-Zombou a jovem,e Rony quase engasgou.Hermione voltou aos seus afazeres na cozinha.Rony despediu-se de sua família e desaparatou para o Ministério,onde trabalhava como auror.Mione continuou tomando o seu café e Phoebe desligou-se do mundo ao relembrar de seu sonho.

-Aquele homem se parecia...

-Que homem?-Sua irmã interrompeu seus pensamentos.

-Ninguém!

* * * * *

-Por favor,por favor,por favor!!!!!-Prisma quase se ajoelhava no chão em frente a Percy.Que matinha a mesma pose inabalável.

-Não Prisma!Passar uma semana na casa de um garoto.Fora de cogitação.

-Mas pai?Não ficaremos sozinhos.O senhor Creevey vai estar lá.A senhora Creevey também.Tio Harry deixou Melissa ir para lá.Por que o senhor não deixa?

-Seu tio Harry não tem juízo algum.E você não vai.Ponto final.

-Percy!-Penélope o chamou.-Deixe a menina ir.Ela não é mais nenhuma criança.

-Isso mesmo!Por favor pai.

Percy virou-se para a filha e depois para a esposa.Suas expressões faciais começando a amolecer.Prisma segurou-se para não pular de alegria.Seu pai estava cedendo.

-Certo vá!

-Ah!Muito obrigada papai!-Ela pulou no pescoço do homem e plantou um beijo em cada bochecha dele.Correu para o seu quarto,pronta para mandar uma coruja para Justin,para lhe avisar das novidades.

-Acha que eu fiz a coisa certa?-Percy olhou para a esposa.

-Claro que sim.Crianças um dia crescem,não podemos evitar.

* * * * * 

-Melissa pelo o amor de Merlin,dispensa essa cara!-Tiago queixou-se,assim que a garota pôs o pé dentro da cozinha.

-Dispensar quem?

-O chato do Malfoy.Olha só!-O garoto apontou para a mesa,onde havia umas dez cartas com o mesmo remetente.

-Ah que fofo.

-Ah que fofo!-James fez uma voz fininha,e ele e Tiago riram.Porém Matt permaneceu em silêncio.-Ih outro que está suspirando pelos cantos por alguém é?Tá apaixonado também?

-Matt está apaixonado?-Melissa sentou-se à mesa e começou a abrir suas cartas.

-Eu não!Não fala besteiras.

-Então por que dessa cara?-Inquiriu a garota.-E...bonita pulseira.Onde a conseguiu?

Matt olhou para o seu pulso e lá estava a jóia que comprou com aquela estranha mulher.

-Beco Diagonal.

-Bom dia.-Harry e Gina entraram na cozinha,com Gina carregando Victória em seus braços e depois a depositando em seu banquinho para bebês.

-Tem razão Matt.Ela combina com os seus olhos.-Brincou Harry ao ver a jóia no braço o filho.Novamente a sensação estranha o acometeu.E ele a ignorou de novo.

-Já arrumaram as suas coisas?

-Você já vai levar as nossas tralhas para a escola?-Perguntou Tiago a Gina.-Mas ainda falta uma semana para o fim das férias.

-E daí?Já tenho que ir preparando as coisas.Por isso terminem o café e arrumem as suas coisas.E James,Matt nada de levar mais do que o necessário para a escola.

-Sim senhora!-Disseram em conjunto,com falsas expressões de inocência.

* * * * *

-Hei Pris!-Phoebe sentou-se ao lado da garota,dentro da cabine no Expresso de Hogwarts.-Como foi o seu verão com Justin?-A jovem tinha um olhar perverso.

-Foi divertido!E nós não fizemos nada de mais,sua pervertida.

-Mas eu não disse nada.Foi você.

-E aí meninas.-Joseph entrou na cabine delas,com o distintivo de monitor chefe brilhando em suas vestes.

-Mas olha só?Se não é o próprio Joseph Weasley?Aquele que me chamava de chefona.Agora quem é o grande chefão esse ano?-Ironizou Prisma.

-Eu sei que sou demais!Não precisa repetir.-Sentou-se de frente para as garotas.Minutos de conversa se passaram,até que a porta da cabine abriu-se em um rompante.

-Malfoy?!-Phoebe ergueu uma sobrancelha e seguiu o garoto com os olhos,enquanto ele caminhava pela cabine e sentava-se ao lado de Joseph,procurando esconder-se usando o corpo do outro garoto.

-O que diabos você está fazendo?-Joseph fitou o companheiro dele no cargo de monitor chefe.

-Estou fugindo de Parkinson.Aquela garota parece um cachorro na minha cola.

-Ah Malfoy...-Phoebe olhava divertida para ele.-...mas ela te ama.

-E eu a desprezo.

-Você desprezava a Mel e agora vivem de beijos e abraços.

-Com a Mel é diferente.-O garoto fez cara feia.De repente a porta da cabine abre-se novamente e Brian pula no seu assento.Mas suspira aliviado quando vê que era somente Claire.E atrás dela estavam Jonatan e Ryu.

-Benedite Parkinson está te procurando.-Disse com um sorriso direcionado para o irmão.

-Que ela procure até a morte então.-Os três entraram na cabine e ajeitaram-se nos assentos.

-Isso aqui está ficando apertado.-Reclamou Prisma.

-Não seja por isso.-Brian levantou-se.-Vou procurar o papai.-E saiu da cabine.

* * * * 

O Expresso de Hogwarts parou na estação de Hogsmeade no horário previsto.E logo todos os alunos e alguns professores,que nele estavam,começaram a desembarcar.

-BRIAN!-Melissa gritou,pendurando-se nas costas do garoto.Com o peso do corpo da menina ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

-Senti a sua falta também Mel.Agora será que daria para descer daí?

A garota assentiu e soltou os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado.

-Você não vai pular em cima de mim também?Vai?-Claire recuou um passo quando Tiago se aproximou sorrindo marotamente.

-Claro que não!-Ele disse,para logo depois pular sobre a garota e começar a provocar-lhe cócegas.

-Crianças parem!-Falaram Anne e Marie.-As carruagens estão nos esperando.

Todos os estudantes foram para as carruagens puxadas pelo o nada.E minutos depois já adentravam o Salão Principal de Hogwarts.

-Por que as férias têm que terminar tão rápido?-Arthur sentou-se junto com os outros à mesa da Grifinória.Onde Prisma também se sentava,junto com Justin,e Claire estava com Tiago.Melissa porém há muito havia ido para a mesa da Sonserina.

-Ela é corajosa!-Phoebe indicou a prima na mesa da Sonserina.-Sentar-se no ninho das cobras.

-Claro que ela é corajosa sua tonta...-Interrompeu Anne.-...ela é uma grifinória.A casa...

-Daqueles que tem coragem!-Disseram Matt e James em unísso.

-E em pensar que ela quase foi para a Lufa-Lufa.-Comentou Tiago.

O burburinho entre os integrantes daquela família parou.

-Mel quase foi para a Lufa-Lufa?!-Marie parecia surpresa.

-Ah ela nunca disse?Bem o Chapéu Seletor estava em dúvida se a colocava na Grifinória ou Lufa-Lufa,mas parece que ele decidiu que seria melhor a Grifinória.

-Então a Melissa também...-Prisma percebeu o que estava a ponto de dizer,mas calou-se.

-Como assim a Mel também?-Indagou Phoebe.

-Nada.-Prisma deu um meio sorriso constrangido.

A conversa sobre esse assunto encerrou-se e o papo prosseguiu sobre assuntos banais até o final do jantar,quando todos os alunos se dirigiram aos seus dormitórios.

Prisma,Claire,Brian e Ryu despediram-se dos outros e foram para as suas salas comunais,descansar para mais um inicio de no letivo.

* * * * *

_-Por favor não faça isso!_

_-Como?!Você quer que eu fique parado enquanto o vejo predominar os seus pensamentos._

_-Mas o que tem de mais.Você sabia que eu não te amava quando me casei com você.E eu não o vejo há anos,ele é apenas um fantasma em meu coração._

_-Fantasma com o qual você se encontrou na noite passada._

_A mulher estava desesperada e ofegou em choque ao ouvir isso da boca do marido._

_-Nós apenas conversamos._

_-A noite inteira?!-O homem riu sarcasticamente.-Diga a verdade mulher!-Ele segurou o braço dela com força.-Estava indo encontrar-se com ele novamente._

_-Não!_

_-Tente entender...eu só fui conversar com ele.Pedir que fosse embora,que não me procurasse mais,pois eu estava com você._

_-Ah sim!E para lhe dar um prêmio de consolação você dormiu com ele?!_

_Lágrimas mornas rolavam pelo rosto aflito da mulher.Ela era jovem,não aparentava ter mais de vinte dois anos,e mesmo com a imagem distorcida,parecia que era muito bonita._

_-Escute cada palavra que eu vou lhe dizer.Se eu a vir sequer lançando um olhar para aquele verme.Eu te mato,e mato a ele também ouviu?_

_-Sim.-Ela desmoronou no chão,chorando compulsivamente,mas o homem em pé a sua frente não se abalou.Ao contrário,deu as costas para ela e foi embora._

_Ela tinha que fugir,ele havia ficado louco!Queria matá-la,matar o seu filho.Ela havia repetido várias vezes que a criança era dele,mas ele não a ouvira.Agora corria desesperada por entre a mata.Rezava para que um milagre acontecesse.Mas não aconteceu.Ao invés disso veio apenas a tragédia.Estava tão desesperada que não vira por onde andava,não viu a beira do precipício.Estava fraca,ferida,exausta e nem todos os poderes que possuía a salvaria de seu destino._

_Deixou seu corpo cair rumo ao seu fim,e durante a queda cantou o seu mantra.Desejando que fosse mais feliz quando retornasse.Num baque,seu corpo chocou-se contra as pedras do rio,e a dor a invadiu..._

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritos foram ouvidos dentro do dormitório feminino do quarto e quinto ano da Grifinória.E do sexto ano da Corvinal.

Phoebe,Marie e Anne encaravam-se mutuamente.E com um pulo saíram de suas camas.Todas as três tinham absoluta certeza de que ouviram outra pessoa também gritar.Quando chegaram na sala comunal de sua casa,elas encontraram Melissa que encarava o fogo de maneira estranha.Ao perceber um movimento a sua volta,a ruiva levantou-se e encarou as primas.

-Mas o que afinal foi aquilo?-Perguntou a jovem,olhando cada menina a sua frente.

Marie,Phoebe e Anne deram de ombros e mergulharam em um profundo silêncio.

CONTINUA....


	3. Procurando respostas

PROCURANDO RESPOSTAS 

-Vocês não tiveram o mesmo sonho que eu tive?Tiveram?

-O que faz você pensar que nós tivemos algum sonho Mel?-Phoebe enrolava uma mecha de seus cabelos entre os seus dedos,sempre fazia isso quando estava nervosa.

-Eu ouvi os gritos...vocês estão aqui embaixo...então?

-Acho que sim.Tivemos os mesmo pesadelos.-Anne sentou-se em um dos sofás da sala.O mesmo foi feito pelas outras meninas.

-O que vocês sonharam?-Inquiriu Melissa.

-Bem...-Marie rodou os olhos e estava um pouco hesitante.-...havia um homem e uma mulher e...

-Eles estavam discutindo...-Continuou Anne.

-Por causa de um outro homem.Acho que era o verdadeiro amor daquela mulher.-Continuou Phoebe.

-Eles eram casados e ele a estava ameaçando...-Marie tremeu ao lembrar desta parte do sonho.Era como se sentisse todo o desespero da mulher misteriosa.

-Depois a cena mudou,ela parecia estar fugindo dele,caiu de um precipício e morreu.-Concluiu Anne.

-Vocês esqueceram de um detalhe.Ela estava grávida.-Melissa olhou para o rosto de cada uma,que era iluminado pelo fogo que vinha da lareira.

-Será que era por isso que ele queria matá-la?Ela o havia traído.-Phoebe falava mais para si mesma do que para as outras.

-Não!-Disse Melissa.-O fato de termos acordado era porque podíamos sentir o que a mulher sentia,e eu senti que ela não o havia traído.Mas estava com muito medo.

-Tem mais uma coisa que só agora me ocorreu.-Todas voltaram a sua atenção para Marie.-Nós três tivemos o mesmo sonho.Será que Prisma também o teve?

-E por que ela teria?-Sua irmã lhe perguntou.

-Porque somos da mesma família.-Respondeu Melissa.-Você está vendo qualquer outra menina acordada,ou menino?-Melissa disse,prontamente,quando viu a expressão curiosa de Anne.

-Não estou vendo os meninos aqui.Se somos da mesma família deveríamos ter o mesmo sonho.

-Talvez você esteja certa Phoebs.Mas e se apenas for um sonho que só as mulheres sonham?

-Hah Mari,você não está querendo dizer que isto é um privilégio das garotas Weasley?-Melissa pigarreou.-E Potter.-Acrescentou Phoebe.

-Bem esse verão eu tive um sonho parecido.E era com a mesma mulher...-Marie começou a relatar o sonho que teve nas férias.

-Ela estava em um jardim com um homem e estava lhe dizendo que ia se casar com outro?Era isso que você sonhou?

-Isso mesmo Mel.

-Está decidido então.De manhã eu vou falar com a Pris.-Falou Melissa.

* * * * *

_-Viu o que você fez!VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!_

_-Isto é culpa sua,se tivesse nos deixado em paz._

_-Como!Como eu poderia tê-la deixado em paz.Ela estava infeliz,estava morrendo aos poucos._

_-Ela estava me amando._

_-NÃO!Você a matou.Matou o seu filho._

_-Errado!Você a matou.E pagará por isso.Ela não estava carregando filho nenhum meu._

_-Estava.Você tem a cabeça tão dura que não a ouviu.Nós nunca tivemos nada,apenas conversamos.Eu nunca me aproximei dela!Nunca a toquei!Você é um assassino!Matou a sua família!VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO!_

_Matt podia sentir a fúria correr pelo seu ser,mas não entendia o que estava havendo.Ele não estava apenas assistindo o sonho,ele o estava vivendo.Era ele que gritava com o homem a sua frente,ele que brandia a sua espada com fúria tentando controlar seus desejos de vingança.Mas mesmo assim não conseguia entender o por que de estar tão zangado._

_Pelo o que pode ver,havia perdido alguém querido.Não!Alguém amado.Para a morte e para o homem a sua frente.Continuava a proferir palavras de insulto,até que sentiu a lâmina fria atravessar o seu corpo.A dor o atravessou,e ela era horrível.Sentiu o sangue escoar e as últimas palavras saírem de sua boca..._

_-Você nunca a terá novamente.No final ela será minha,para sempre..._

-Matt!Matt!MATT!

O garoto sentou-se rapidamente em sua cama.Suava em bicas e tinha a respiração extremamente falha.Olhou apavorado a sua volta e depois olhou para o seu corpo.Sem dor,sem sangue,fora tudo um sonho realista demais.

-Qual é o problema cara?Quem é o monstro?

-Como?!-O jovem encarou o seu gêmeo.

-Ah você estava se contorcendo na cama e murmurando algo.A galera aqui no dormitório ficou assustada.

-Eu estou bem.-Ele deu um chute nas cobertas e levantou-se.Entrou no banheiro empurrando a porta com força,mas não chegou a ouvir o barulho dela fechando.-O que foi?-Ele viu o reflexo de James no espelho.

-Outro pesadelo?

-Como assim outro?O que você sabe sobre isso?

-Ah uma vez eu tive um sonho em que eu estava e um lindo jardim e havia lá dois sujeitos...-Matt deu um sorriso maldoso para o reflexo de James.-...e não vá você pensar asneiras.Aí de repente esses homens começam a discutir e um deles mata o outro.-Matt arregala os olhos e vira-se para encarar o irmão.

-Você teve o mesmo sonho que eu?

-Eu tive??Foi esse o sonho que você teve naquela noite nas férias?

-Sim.

-Então tivemos os mesmo pesadelo,melhor dizendo.

-Mas e quanto a esse sonho de agora?Ele,você não me parece abalado.

-Ah isso!Bem depois daquele pesadelo eu resolvi tomar uma poção do sono,para poder dormir sem ter sonhos.Parece que foi bom eu tê-la tomado noite passada.-James encarou Matt que ainda tinha uma aparência horrível por causa da noite mal dormida.

-Você deu sorte.

-Quer um pouco dessa poção?

-Não.

-Por que não?

-Não sei de onde vêm esses sonhos e o que eles querem dizer.Por quanto tempo você acha que eles vão durar?Não podemos tomar poções do sono para sempre,temos que descobrir o que há de errado.

-De jeito nenhum.Você descobre o que há de errado,eu que não vou ter um sonho daquele de novo.

-Ah deixa de ser covarde.É apenas um pesadelo.Lembra-se das histórias que papai contava quando Voldemort estava vivo,ou quase?Ele teve muitos pesadelos com o bruxo das trevas,e está vivo não está.

-Sim,um pouco insano,mas vivo.Porém aqueles sonhos são horríveis e eu não quero tê-los novamente.

-Oras para poder nos livrarmos deles,tudo que precisaremos fazer e dar um passeio à biblioteca para pegar um livro que decifre sonhos e teremos todos os nossos problemas resolvidos.

-Certo!Mas Matt...-James passou a mão pelos cabelos.-...eu tenho a sensação que isso não é apenas um sonho.

-Pior que eu também.

* * * * *

-Como vocês sabem disso?!-Prisma quase engasga com o seu sanduíche.E Marie lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

-Teve?Ou não teve?

-Sim eu tive.-A garota fitou Melissa.

-Pronto está confirmado!Todas as garotas Weasley...-Melissa pigarreou novamente e Phoebe acrescentou.-...e Potter,tiveram o mesmo sonho.

-Tivemos?!-Prisma estava abismada.-E quanto aos meninos?-Ela mirou os primos na mesa da Grifinória,e Ryu que estava na outra extremidade da mesa da Corvinal.

-Acho que eles dormiram como uma pedra.-Falou Anne.

-Nem todos...-Melissa observou Matt entrar no Salão Principal,e o garoto não tinha uma cara muito boa.-...eu volto já.

-Que cara é essa Matt?-Jonatan surpreendeu-se ao ver a fisionomia,cansada,do menino quando ele sentou-se à mesa.

-Hei Matt!-Melissa sentou-se ao seu lado.-O que houve?Noite ruim?Teve pesadelos?

Matt virou seu rosto cansado para a garota ao seu lado.

-Não!Fiquei acordado pensando no que eu faria esse ano para me divertir.-Mentiu.

-E você quer que eu acredite?!-Melissa sussurrou para o menino.-Olha Mathew se tiver algo te incomodando me fale,está bem?Sou a sua irmãzona.É para isso que eu estou aqui.-A garota foi embora,voltando para a mesa da Corvinal.

-Tem algo te incomodando Matt?Você está com uma cara.

-Não Joe.-Matt lançou um olhar aflito para o seu gêmeo,não estava gostando desta chuva de perguntas que estava surgindo.

-É que eu apostei com ele quantas traquinagens boas ele conseguia planejar para esse ano.E o doido resolveu começar a trabalhar ontem mesmo.

-Espero que vocês não peguem pesado esse ano.Não hesitarei em descontar pontos da Grifinória.

-Sim grande chefe.

-Não me chame assim James.

-Ele disse?-Prisma perguntou a Melissa quando ela retornou a mesa.

-Ele não me disse nada.

-E quanto aos outros meninos?-Anne olhava para a mesa da Grifinória,mais especificamente os primos.

-Eles me parecem normais.-Retrucou Marie.

-Normais?!-Phoebe ergueu as sobrancelhas.-Desde quando eles são normais?

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

-Essa conversa não vai nos levar a nada...-De repente uma idéia havia cruzado a mente Prisma.-...Ei Mel e se você perguntasse ao Jim?Eles são mais chegados,com certeza devem contar tudo um para o outro.

-E guardar a sete chaves o segredo um do outro.Se alguma está atormentando Matt,não será James que irá que me dizer.É melhor irmos para as nossas aulas.

Todas recolheram seu material e foram para as suas respectivas classes.

Matt observou,aliviado,as meninas irem embora.Mas apesar de seu alivio ele estava intrigado.Por que Melissa surgiu assim do nada que lhe perguntou se havia algo estranho?Será que ela sabia dos sonhos?Será que ela...?Não!Matt chegou à conclusão de que a irmã nunca lhe enviaria pesadelos daquele tipo apenas para brincar.Ela era maluca mas não sadista.

-Matt nós vamos nos atrasar!-James o fez voltar à realidade e perceber que a maioria dos alunos já tinham ido para as suas aulas.Recolhendo as suas coisas ele acompanhou o irmão.

* * * * 

Melissa bocejou novamente.A aula do professor Binns era a coisa mais chata que existia em todo o mundo bruxo.Bocejando de novo,ela abaixou a cabeça e acabou adormecendo.

_-Para onde você está me levando?!_

_-Você vai ver.-O homem guiava os seus passos,e ela podia sentir uma expectativa imensa dentro de si.-Abra os olhos.-Ela fez o que lhe foi pedido e sorriu maravilhada.Estava no jardim mais lindo que já vira.Com flores diversas,fontes de água cristalina,pássaros tropicais.Era como se fosse o paraíso._

_-Como você conseguiu encontrar este lugar aqui em Hogwarts?_

_-Segredo meu amor.-O homem a beijou nos lábios.Era uma sensação boa o beijo que ele lhe dava,como também era familiar.Mas não era como os beijos de Brian.Na verdade ela tinha a ligeira impressão de que quem estava no sonho era ela,mas ao mesmo tempo não era.Agora ela apenas não sentia o que a mulher misteriosa sentia,agora ela era a mulher misteriosa._

_Melissa...Melissa...Melissa..._

-Melissa!-Tiago a chamou e a garota abriu seus olhos sonolentos.Apenas para deparar-se com as feições fantasmagóricas do prof.Binns.

-Teve um bom sono na minha aula srta.Potter?

-Desculpe professor.

-Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória e detenção.-Melissa mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir-se de protestar contra isso.-Para aprender a não dormir mais em minha aula.Dispensados.

-Eu sei que a aula do prof.Binns é chata...-Disse Tiago ao saírem da classe.-...mas dormir nela é um pouco demais.E ainda é o nosso primeiro dia.

-Não pude evitar.Não dormi bem esta noite.

-Por que não?Pesadelos?

Melissa parou seus passos,e apertava mais seus livros contra o seu corpo.

-C-c-como?

-O que?Me parecia que você estava tendo um sonho muito bom durante a aula.

-Hã?!

-Você estava com um sorriso besta na cara...e dizia o nome de uma pessoa...-Tiago fez uma expressão de quem se esforçava para lembrar algo.-...David,não Davis...Dick!Isso você dizia o nome de um sujeito chamado Dick.

-Quem dizia o nome de quem?-Brian havia pegado metade da conversa,e não havia gostado nada da parte que ouviu.

-Ninguém!-Melissa mantinha-se de costas para o namorado,sem coragem de virar-se e o encará-lo.Em seu rosto estava surgindo uma expressão apavorada que causou estranheza a Tiago.

-Nada.Estávamos falando de...de....de nada que te interessa,assunto entre irmãos.-Tiago falou,afirmando com o olhar que queria uma explicação sobre isso mais tarde.Um simples sonho não deixaria sua irmã tão temerosa.Com um aceno ele despediu-se de Melissa e foi para a sua próxima classe.

-Eu ouvi o que vocês disseram...-Brian pôs uma mão no ombro de Melissa e a forçou a encará-lo.-...quem é Dick?

-Eu sei lá!-Disse a menina,apertando mais os seus livros,fazendo que os nós de seus dedos ficassem brancos.-Eu...eu...preciso ir para a minha próxima aula.-Melissa deu um passo para poder beijar Brian,mas esse virou o rosto.-Certo!-Disse,já contrariada com a atitude dele.-A gente se vê mais tarde.

* * * * *

-HOGWARTS!-O grito de Phoebe quebrou o silêncio que predominava naquela biblioteca.

-Não precisa gritar!-Advertiu Melissa.-Sim.Até agora o que sabemos é que eles eram estudantes,professores,alguma coisa de Hogwarts.E o sujeito que aparece nos nossos sonhos se chama Dick.

-Mesmo assim não nos leva a lugar algum.Por que estamos sonhando isso?O que eles querem nos dizer?

-Anne...-Prisma a interrompeu.-...acho que eu sei o que querem dizer.

-Sabe?!-As outras meninas disseram em coro.

-Isso não são sonhos,são lembranças.Lembranças de alguém que não conseguiu alcançar seus sonhos e talvez agora esteja tentando realizá-los.Talvez esteja tentando nos passar uma mensagem.

-Fiquei na mesma.

-Marie qual a coisa que há em comum nestes sonhos/lembranças?

-Nós sentimos o que aquela mulher sente?!-Disse a ruiva com desinteresse.

-O jardim.-Melissa chegou à mesma conclusão que Prisma.

-Isso mesmo.Seja lá o que signifique essas mensagens,está tudo relacionado com o tal jardim que está aqui em Hogwarts.

-Aqui aonde?Já notou que isso é um castelo mágico.Quantas passagens misteriosas devem existir aqui?-Indagou Phoebe.Porém uma idéia surgiu na mente de Melissa.

-O Mapa do Maroto.-Murmurou a garota.

-O que?-Perguntou Anne.

-Nada.Acho que eu sei de um jeito para saber se há um jardim escondido aqui.Vocês continuem pesquisando para saber qual é o significado destes sonhos.-Melissa saiu da biblioteca,rumo a torre para pegar o Mapa que ela e seus irmãos haviam ganhado de seu pai.

-Ah querido eu sinto muito.Mas todos os livros da biblioteca estão reservados.-Madame Pince avaliava os seus registros.Matt havia ido a biblioteca procurar um livro que decifrasse os seus pesadelos malucos.-O sexto ano está fazendo um trabalho,de Adivinhação,sobre sonhos.O único que restou é um que está na seção restrita.

-Ah obrigado Madame Pince.-Disse desapontado.

-Mas espera!Parece que a stra.Weasley tem um dos exemplares que você quer de _Sonhos e Pesadelos,saiba os significados deles aqui._

-A senhora fala da Prisma?-Matt olhou em volta e pode ver a garota,mas também viu que ela não estava sozinha.Anne,Marie e Phoebe estavam com ela.-Ah obrigado mesmo assim.-Ele não estava disposto a ter um monte de garotas lhe perguntando o por que dele querer o livro.-Talvez se eu pedir a minha mãe ela me deixe pegar o livro que está na seção restrita.-Ele mentiu para a mulher atrás do balcão.Pedir autorização para Gina era o mesmo que passar por um interrogatório de aurores do Ministério.O jeito seria voltar ao local à noite usando a capa da invisibilidade.

Melissa estava voltando para a biblioteca,se desse sorte as meninas ainda estariam lá e esperava que elas tivessem tido mais sucesso do que ela.O Mapa do Maroto não acusou nada,não havia nenhum jardim em Hogwarts.Nenhuma passagem nova ou que ela não tivesse visto,estava no mapa.Melissa estava tão mergulhada em seus pensamentos que acabou topando com Brian no meio do corredor.

-Não olha por onde anda Potter?

-Ih ainda está de mau humor é?

-O que você queria.Eu ouvi que a minha namorada anda dormindo na aula do Binns.Até aí tudo bem.Mas quando ela começa a sonhar com um tal de Dick,a coisa muda de figura.

-Deixa de ser besta Brian.Esse tal de Dick não é ninguém.

-Não?!-Brian tinha cara de_:Isso vai enganando o otário aqui._

-Bem é apenas um sonho,um pesadelo.Um sujeito que apareceu no meu subconsciente e que está tentando me dizer algo.

-Como?

-Eu não sei Brian.Além do mais eu não sou a única que está sonhando com esse tal de Dick.As meninas também.

-Melissa eu não estou entendendo nada.-Melissa contou para o rapaz sobre os sonhos que ela e as primas estavam tendo.Falou sobre a tal mulher misteriosa e a desconfiança que tinham de que encontrariam as respostas em um tal jardim que estava escondido em Hogwarts.

-Por que não disse antes?

-E você queria me ouvir?

-Precisa de ajuda nesta sua pesquisa?

-Preciso...-Melissa abriu um sorriso maroto.-...esses pesadelos estão me deixando exausta e eu preciso que alguém me faça uma massagem,me cubra de beijinhos...

-Hum eu acho que isso eu posso resolver...-Brian puxou a jovem para junto de seu corpo e começou a beijá-la,no meio do corredor vazio.Cada vez mais os beijos dos dois tornava-se mais intenso.Borboletas voavam dentro da barriga da menina,e ela podia sentir seu corpo esquentado.Até que se deu conta que se continuasse nesse ritmo ela não dormiria esta noite sozinha.Melissa empurrou Brian,que soltou um resmungo.

-Acho que você já ajudou demais.-Disse sorrindo.

* * * * *

_-Venha!Vamos embora comigo Gi?_

_-Eu não posso.Não posso deixá-lo._

_-Seu pai já está morto.Você não precisa mais seguir as vontades dele.E além do mais,estamos no meio de uma guerra.Não vai querer que seu filho nasça aqui vai?eu posso te levar para um lugar seguro._

_-Não posso ficar longe do pai de meu filho._

_-Ele não acredita que essa criança é dele.Não sentirá falta de nenhum dos dois.Venha comigo Gi?_

_-Mas eu tenho uma divida com o meu marido.Ele salvou a minha vida._

_-Você não virá comigo não é?_

_-Não Dick.Eu sinto muito._

_-Não pense que eu desistirei assim tão fácil.Lutarei por você se for preciso._

_-Não por favor.Vá embora,siga a sua vida..._

_Um tumulto do lado de fora do estabelecimento onde eles estavam,chamou a atenção do homem.Aproximando-se da janela ele pode ver habitantes daquele vilarejo com tochas nas mãos e eles tentavam a todo custo entrar no local._

_-O que está acontecendo?-A mulher indagou ao ouvir o barulho que vinha da rua._

_-Trouxas._

_-Saiam daí seus bruxos!-Alguém na multidão gritou._

_-Seu amado marido andou fazendo umas besteiras com esse povo.Agora eles sabem quem somos e querem as nossas cabeças.Mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso.-Ele puxou a sua varinha,de dentro de suas vestes._

_-Não Dick!-A mulher segurou o seu braço.-Não os fira._

_-Não os vou ferir,apenas atordoá-los um pouco.-Mal acabara de falar,e a porta do local estourou aberta.Uma multidão furiosa invadiu o estabelecimento atrás dos dois bruxos.-Pelos fundos.-Gritou Dick,puxando Gi pelo braço e correndo para a porta que dava para a parte de trás do terreno._

_-Não os deixem escapar.-Gritou um dos homens que estava no meio da multidão enfurecida._

_Uma caçada começou pela floresta adentro,Matt e James podiam sentir o desespero correndo pelo seu corpo.Estavam temerosos,não por si é claro,mas pela mulher que estava ao seu lado e tinha uma singela barriga despontando em seu corpo esguio._

_-Eu preciso...-Disseram,erguendo a sua varinha._

_-Não Dick!Sem magia,você sabe que perde o controle quando está acuado!_

_-Mas eu preciso.Para salvar você!-Ele conjurou um feitiço,e a mulher desapareceu de sua frente._

_Melissa,Phoebe,Anne,Marie e Prisma se viram em uma parte totalmente escura da floresta.Não estavam mais com Dick ao seu lado.Ao que tudo indica ele fez um feitiço para afastá-las da perseguição que estavam sofrendo,as jogando para um lado vazio da floresta.Estavam começando a sentir medo,quando o barulho de um galho se quebrando as fez virar e se deparar com um homem de feições frias._

_-Eu falei que eu mataria os dois,se a visse com ele novamente.-Elas sentiram um calafrio correr o seu corpo.-A BRUXA ESTÁ AQUI!-A voz do homem estava mais alta do que de costume.E logo elas viram tochas se aproximando._

_-Você não pode fazer isso.Pense em mim,pense no nosso filho._

_-Essa criança não é minha.Você me enganou,e agora irá pagar._

_-Não!Por favor...-a voz delas ia sumindo,o pânico tomando conta de seu corpo.Lagrimas começavam a cair de seus olhos._

_-Adeus!-O homem a puxou e lhe deu um beijo._

_-Salazar...-Ela murmurou,entre os soluços._

_-É melhor começar a correr meu amor.-Ele disse friamente._

_No outro lado da floresta,Matt e James ouviram o grito convocando a multidão que procurava a sua amada.Sim a sua amada,agora eles tinham certeza que a mulher a qual eles tentavam salvar desesperadamente era a mulher que eles amavam._

_-A BRUXA ESTÁ AQUI!-Foi o que ouviram,e eles puderam observar o grupo de perseguidores se dividindo._

_-GI!-Desespero tomou conta de seus corpos e ele resolveu recorrer à magia,não se importando mais com as conseqüências.Livrando-se de seus perseguidores ele foi atrás de sua amada._

_O deja vú estava acontecendo no sonho das meninas.O medo,o cansaço,a distração a queda e a dor._

_Uma nova cena surgiu na cabeça dos meninos.A mulher,o abismo,a queda e a morte._

-NÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!!!!!

-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Matt e James entreolharam-se.James tinha um olhar que dizia:

"Eu devia ter tomado a poção."

-Você ouviu gritos?-James indagou.

-Além do seu?

-Sim.-Os dois pularam de suas camas,sobre os olhares dos companheiros de quarto,que haviam acordado com os gritos.Juntos desceram as escadas e foram para a sala comunal.Chegando lá encontraram sua irmã e suas primas,sentadas nos sofás e com expressões aflitas em seus rostos.

-Vão me dizer o que há de errado agora?-Melissa fitou os gêmeos.Logo mais gente havia chegado na sala.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Joseph.

-Resolvendo problemas de insônia.-Respondeu Phoebe com rispidez.-Será que daria para você se livrar dessa gente?

Joseph enxotou os curiosos de volta aos seus dormitórios,restando apenas na sala as crianças Potter e Weasley.

-Pelo ao menos agora sabemos que o nome da mulher é Gi,se isso for nome.-Anne deu um sorriso fraco,tentando quebrar o clima de tensão que estava na sala.

-O que vocês sabem sobre a Gi?-Indagaram os gêmeos.

-E o que VOCÊS sabem sobre o Dick?-Perguntou Marie.

O silêncio imperou novamente na sala,sendo quebrado uma vez ou outra pelo fogo que crepitava na lareira.

CONTINUA....


	4. O diário de Gi

_NA:Eu gostaria de dedicar este capítulo para a pessoa,que se não existisse eu também não existiria.Minha mãe!Ela faz aniversário hoje(23/07).Parabéns mamãe.Se vocês me acharem muito maluca,reclamem com ela.Como ela sempre diz:_

_"Fui eu que fiz!"_

Depois de minutos de silêncio,eles resolvem o quebrá-lo.

-Nós somos a/o Gi/Dick.-Falam os seis em conjunto.

-Para tudo!-Joe gesticulava em pé no meio do grupo.-O que houve?Quem é Gi?Quem é Dick?

-Eu sou o Dick.Assim como Matt e James.-Olhares surpresos foram lançados a Tiago.

-Você o que?-A voz de Matt fraquejava.-Você também?

-É parece que sim.

-Ah que maravilha!-Marie deu um riso zombeteiro.-Levante as mãos quem mais aqui nessa sala anda tendo pesadelo grupal.

-Do que vocês estão falando.-Arthur estava mais do que confuso.-Pesadelo grupal?

-Durante as férias nós começamos a ter uns sonhos estranhos.Nós quatro.-Melissa indicou a si e suas primas.-E eles continuam a acontecer aqui em Hogwarts.E parece que os meninos também têm esses sonhos.-A garota apontou para os irmãos.

-Hei Tiago!Por que você não nos disse?-Indagou James.

-Eu pensei que somente eu andasse tendo esses sonhos.Mas depois que eu ouvi o grito de hoje.Quer dizer que estamos todos sonhando a mesma coisa?Só que de ponto de vista diferente.

-O quê?

-Fácil Phoebe.Matt,James e eu somos o Dick.Nos nossos sonhos a gente aparece na pele do tal do Dick.

-E nós na pele da Gi.-Retrucou Melissa.-Precisarei falar isso para a Pris.

-Pris também está no meio disso?-Jonatan não entendia mais nada.

-Peraí?Vocês não estão tendo os mesmos sonhos que Tiago e os gêmeos?-Anne direcionou-se a Arthur,Jonatan e Joseph,que acenaram negativamente com a cabeça.

-Três a menos,agora precisamos sabe sobre o Ryu.-Falou Tiago.

-Vocês querem parar!-Joe já havia perdido a sua paciência.-Se não começarem a abrir a boca,eu vou descontar pontos por estarem fora da cama.

-Uh!Nossa que meda.O grande chefão está nervosa.-Zombou Matt,seu bom humor há muito tinha ido por causa das noites mal dormidas.-Não enche!-Bufou o garoto.

-Nós vamos explicar.-Tiago deu um olhar feio para o irmão mais novo,por causa da grosseria,e pôs-se a explicar sobre o sonho.

-Vocês estão querendo nos dizer que...-Arthur começou a falar,depois que tudo fora explicado.-...que vocês estão tendo um sonho estranho com uma mulher que é morta por um homem maluco,que na verdade é o marido dela.E que tudo isso tem a ver com um jardim misterioso.

-Homem maluco não!-Phoebe deu um salto de sua cadeira,acabara de lembrar de algo.-Salazar.Foi esse o nome que a Gi disse antes de fugir.

-Fala de Salazar Slytherin?-Inquiriu Jonatan.

-Sei lá.Ela só disse Salazar.Quantos bruxos existem com esse nome?

-Nada,Phoebe,dizia no sonho que o marido da Gi era bruxo.-Rebateu Melissa.

-Mas você viu que eles estavam em uma guerra.E eu acho que era bruxos contra trouxas e esse tal de Salazar havia ferido trouxas,acho que ele era bruxo e...eu estou ficando extremamente confusa com isso tudo.-Phoebe sentou-se novamente e começou a esfregar a testa.

-Por que você tanto olha para essa jóia Matt?

-Hã?!-Matt ergueu os olhos da pulseira,que desde do dia que comprara não a tirara do pulso,e fitou Tiago.-Estava lembrando do que a mulher da loja disse quando me vendeu a jóia.

-O quê?

-" Apenas estou tentando devolver a quem lhe pertence de direito.E além do mais,faço isso porque você se parece muito com ele."

-Maravilha,mais um problema para nós resolvermos.-Resmungou Melissa.

-Ah não reclama ruiva,eu também não gosto desses pesadelos.-Retrucou Matt.

-É,mas não é você,que morre neles.-Matt,Tiago e James ficaram sérios,diante do que Melissa disse.-O que foi?Algo que eu disse?

-Nós morremos nele.-Respondeu James.-E assassinados a sangue frio.

Melissa engoliu em seco,eles não haviam mencionado esta parte do sonho a elas.

-Olha precisamos desvendar esse sonho,deve haver um livro na biblioteca que...

-Nem tente Matt...-Interrompeu Marie.-...já tentamos todos os livros que lá estão.Não dizem nada.

-Mas vocês não foram na seção restrita.

-Certo então!-Melissa levantou-se e correu escada acima,com olhares intrigados que a acompanhou até sumir no corredor do dormitório masculino.Minutos depois ela regressou a sala comunal.-Eu vou agora na seção restrita atrás desse livro.Qual era o nome dele?

-Sei lá.Madame Pince não me disse.

-Você é um idiota Matt.Mas não deve ser difícil de achar.-Ela foi caminhando até a entrada da torre.

-Pode parar aí Gin.-Melissa virou-se para encarar Joseph,ele era o único que tinha a mania de chamá-la de Gin.-Já passou da hora,você não pode sair da torre.

-Ah não esquenta,eu não serei pega.-Ela sorriu e passou pelo quadro da entrada.

* * * * 

Melissa andava lentamente,com a capa da invisibilidade sobre si,pelos corredores.Olhava pelo Mapa do Maroto,para ver se havia alguém no seu caminho.Nele indicava Prisma andando de um lado para o outro na sala da Corvinal,com certeza desperta por causa do pesadelo.Alguns monitores chefes patrulhando os corredores a procura de alunos perdidos,e entre eles estava Brian.Ela sorriu,o garoto não sabia sobra à capa e ele estava bem perto de onde ela estava.Talvez aparecesse para fazer uma visita.

Deu mais uns dez passos e deparou-se com o loiro que ralhava com dois garotos do segundo ano de sua casa.

-Deveriam saber que não podem ficar andando depois da hora pelos corredores.Dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina.Voltem para as masmorras.-Os garotos foram embora,cabisbaixos.

-O grande monitor chefe,sr.Malfoy,anda fazendo caçadas noturnas?-Melissa fez uma voz mais grossa.

-Quem está aí?-Brian deu uma volta de 360° com o corpo,mas não viu vestígios de nenhuma alma viva no corredor.-Pirraça é você?

-Uh!Pirraça?Não me ofenda sr.Malfoy.Aquele poltergeist não chega aos meus pés.Posso ser muito pior do que ele.

Um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Brian.Apenas alguém,ou melhor algumas pessoas poderiam ser piores que Pirraça dentro daquela escola.

-Se não é o Pirraça,quem é você?Que eu saiba só existe um fantasma bagunceiro nesta escola.

-Nunca disse que estava morto.

-Potter,Potter,Potter.Acha que pode me enganar?Apareça,senão eu desconto trinta pontos da Grifinória.Primeiro por estar nos corredores fora da hora e segundo por brincar com um monitor.

-Se descontar pontos da Grifinória,o senhor será castigado sr.Malfoy.

-Como?

-Sem beijos pelo o resto do ano letivo.

-Onde você está Melissa?-Brian deu outro giro,e Melissa postou-se atrás dele quando ele parou.

-Aqui-Ela deixou a capa deslizar pelo corpo,e ele virou-se para encará-la.

-Que pijama sexy.-Zombou ao ver o conjunto de camisa e calça com estampas de ursos.

-Não enche!

-O que faz fora de sua torre há essa hora?

-Três palavras.Seção restrita,biblioteca.

-Por quê?

-Preciso de um livro que está lá para poder desvendar meus sonhos doidos.

-Vou com você.-Os dois foram caminhando juntos até a biblioteca,onde entraram silenciosamente e se encaminharam para a seção restrita.-O que procuramos?

-Um livro sobre decifrar sonhos.-Melissa olhava título por título.Duas horas se passaram e a busca dos dois não resultou em nada.A garota sentou no chão e Brian sentou ao seu lado.

-Não achei nada,e não estamos nem na metade.

-Ah eu estou morta,vamos descansar um pouco.

-Está morta até para uns beijos...-Brian deu um beijo na nuca dela,e subiu para o lóbulo da orelha.

-Brian..para...nós preci...-Ela foi calada com um beijo do loiro em seus lábios.Ele inclinou o seu corpo sobre o dela,a fazendo deitar até as suas costas se encontrarem com uma das estantes de livros.As mãos dele desabotoavam,vagarosamente,a camisa de seu pijama.-Brian para...nós...não....-Seus protestos foram substituídos por um gemido,quando ele deu um outro beijo em sua nuca.Sem perceber ela bateu com um dos braços,quando tentava se livrar de Brian,na estante,derrubando um dos livros que lá estava.Mas durante o resto da madrugada eles ficaram ocupados demais para notar o pequeno livro vermelho caído ao seu lado.

* * * * 

-A sua busca não deve ter durado a madrugada toda,deve?-Tiago estava sentando no braço de um dos sofás da sala comunal,e olhava furioso para a ruiva que acabara de entrar na torre.Seu olhar percorreu a figura de Melissa,que tinha o cabelo um pouco desarrumado,a camisa do pijama meio torta e um livro na mão.Os lábios do garoto estreitaram-se,formando uma linha fina.

-Eu...

-Nem diga.Não quero ouvir.

-Ah fique quieto,eu encontrei uma coisa interessante.

-Não duvido disso.-Disse zombeteiro.Melissa perdeu a paciência e jogou o livrinho vermelho sobre o garoto.Que usando os seus reflexos de apanhador o pegou rapidamente.

-Mel você estava na biblioteca até agora?-Phoebe havia chegado na sala.

-Estava.-Minutos depois,como se tivesse sido combinado,todos os Potter e Weasley estavam reunidos em torno da lareira.-Eu encontrei isso na biblioteca.Não sei como isso foi parar lá...mas pode ser útil.

Só nesse momento é que Tiago reparou no livro que Melissa lhe jogou.

-Pertence a _G.H_.Quem é esse?-Perguntou o garoto.

-Esse não!Essa.-Melissa pegou o livro das mãos dele o abriu e começou a ler.

Apenas terão conhecimento sobre o conteúdo deste livro,aqueles que me seguem e aqueles que eu amo.

Ela foi folheando as páginas até que resolveu parar em uma.

Dick me levou hoje ao Jardim da Fênix.E é um lugar lindo.Infelizmente eu tive que dizer a ele sobre o meu casamento.Sei que é errado casar com um homem amando outro,mas este acordo está selado a anos pelas nossas famílias.E este é o último desejo de meu pai.E além do mais eu tenho uma divida bruxa com o meu futuro marido.Tenho que honrá-la.Dick me disse que aquele jardim seria o nosso segredo.Que seria a câmara que guardaria o nosso amor.

Melissa folheou mais um pouco,enquanto tinha todas as atenções sobre si.

Eu falei para ele.Falei para Salazar que nós estávamos apenas conversando.Ele queria me levar para longe da guerra.Queria me refugiar.Por isso que anda rondando a nossa casa.Só estava prezando a minha segurança.A do nosso filho,está aí mais uma coisa que Salazar não quer escutar.Esse filho é dele.Eu não o traí.Sei que eu nunca vou amá-lo como eu amo o Dick,mas eu o respeito e nutro um grande carinho por ele.Mas ele não acredita em mim.Ele não acredita que Godric e eu não tivemos nada!

Melissa deixou o livro cair no chão,devido à surpresa.

-Godric?Godric Gryffindor?Ele é o tal do Dick?-Phoebe estava pasma.

-É ele quem nós vimos morrer nas mãos de Salazar?-Falou James.

-Mas quem garante que é Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin os sujeitos do sonho?-Indagou Matt.-Quem garante que ela está falando deste Godric?

-Por acaso você conhece algum outro bruxo no mundo da magia que tenha o nome do fundador desta casa?-Matt balançou a cabeça em negativa,respondendo a pergunta de Tiago.

-Isso explica porque Gryffindor e Slytherin se detestavam.-Pronunciou-se Joseph.-Tudo por causa de uma mulher.Ah é sempre por causa de uma bela mulher.

-Nossa que furada a Gi se meteu.De um lado um bruxo louco,das trevas e sedento de poder e bastante ciumento.Do outro um teimoso e apaixonado.-Aquilo era uma tragédia,mas mesmo assim Arthur tinha vontade de rir.

-Vamos recapitular as coisas...-Joseph abaixou-se para pagar o diário que Melissa deixou cair,depois voltou a sua pose anterior.Ou seja,de pé ao lado de Jonatan.-...Gi foi prometida em casamento a Salazar,que a ama.Mas ela ama o Godric e ele a ela.Porém ela não pode desfazer o compromisso por querer cumprir com o desejo de morte de seu pai e por ter uma divida de vida com o Salazar.Mesmo depois do casamento Godric não desiste de sua amada e anda tendo encontros com ela para convencê-la a deixar Salazar e fugir com ele.Pois eles estão no meio de uma guerra.Nesses encontros não acontece nada,eles somente conversam.Mas Salazar não acredita e acha que ela o traiu.Quando ela aparece grávida ele pensa que o filho é de Godric e resolve matar ambos.Nossa isso parece àqueles romances trouxas:Shispirizano.

-Shakespeareano seu idiota!-Anne corrigiu Joe.

-Você disse tudo.Mas que tal guerra é essa?-Indagou Marie.

-Isso é uma coisa em que teremos a ajuda da Pris.-Falou Melissa.-Precisamos contar a ela o que descobrimos.E...-A garota olhou para um relógio em acima da lareira.-...melhor irmos nos vestir,senão perderemos o café e nos atrasaremos para as aulas.-Todos concordaram e se dirigiram aos seus dormitórios para se trocarem.Porém antes de alcançar as escadas,Melissa foi parada por Tiago.

-Pelo o amor de Merlin,me diz que você passou a noite inteira procurando aquele livro.

-Tiago por que você acha que aconteceu algo enquanto eu estive fora?

-Porque eu fiquei preocupado e fui atrás de você e quando cheguei à biblioteca te vi saindo com o Malfoy.

-Pois não deveria ter me seguido.E já que você quer tanto ouvir...Eu passei a noite inteira procurando o tal livro sobre os sonhos.Feliz agora?

-Muito.-Disse com sarcasmo.

* * * * *

-Gryffindor!Ele é o Dick?Ele era o cara que tentou salvar a minha...as nossas vidas na floresta?

-Sim Pris.

-Quer dizer que esse rolo todo envolve algo no passado de Slytherin e Gryffindor?

-Sim.Mas ainda tem o tal jardim.

-Certo Mel.O jardim da fênix.A Câmara de Gryffindor.

-Câmara de quem?

-Se lembra que no sonho Gi pergunta como ele tinha conseguido achar isso em Hogwarts?Pensa criatura,quem é um dos fundadores de Hogwarts?

-Godric.

-Se Salazar Slytherin conseguiu colocar a tal Câmara Secreta aqui.Por que Gryffindor não conseguira esconder um jardim?

-A Câmara Secreta não aparece no Mapa do Maroto.

-Que mapa?

-Nada.Será que é nessa tal câmara que vamos encontrar as respostas para esses sonhos?

-Talvez.

-Mas mesmo assim o que eles querem?Por que estão mostrando isso para nós?

-Conhece aquela história de assuntos inacabados?

-O quê?

-Por que existem fantasmas?

-Porque as pessoas morrem.

-E por acaso você está vendo os fantasmas de seus avós aqui?Não né?Isso é porque eles têm algum assunto pendente na terra.Veja o professor Binns.Ele ainda está aqui porque se vê na obrigação de dar aulas,por toda a eternidade.

-E não adianta nem e gente dizer que ele deveria morrer.Mas acontece Pris que a gente não está vendo o fantasma de Godric rondando o colégio.

-Talvez não,talvez seja as lembranças dele nas paredes desse colégio que estejam nos incitando a fazer algo que ele não pode antes de morrer.Além do diário da Gi,tem mais alguma coisa que deveria ser relacionada a esse caso?

Melissa pensou,até que se recordou do que Matt falou sobre a pulseira que usava.

-Tem uma jóia que Matt comprou no Beco Diagonal.

-E daí?

-A mulher da loja disse que estava apenas vendendo aquela jóia porque já era hora de ela voltar ao seu dono.E que era para Matt seguir os seus instintos.

-E o que uma bruxa velha de uma loja tem a ver com isso?

-Eu mandei uma carta para o tio Ron,para ele ir naquela loja e ver se descobria à origem da jóia.Claro que eu tive que inventar uma boa lorota,dizendo que aquela jóia devia ser um objeto mágico e que a gente estava tentando saber o que era...

-E daí?

-Rony não encontrou a loja.Foi de acordo com as descrições de Matt,mas não achou nada.

-Nossa isso é assustador.Já ouvi falar de navios,casas,agora lojas fantasmas?...É totalmente ridículo.O lugar deve ter sido interditado pelo Departamento Sanitário do Ministério ou algo assim.Por isso não está mais lá.

-Você sempre indo pelo lado lógico das coisas não é?Tira a graça de tudo.

-Eu sei.Bem é aqui que eu fico.-Elas pararam de caminhar,quando alcançaram a sala de aula onde Prisma iria ficar.-A gente se fala mais tarde.-Se despediram e Melissa seguiu o seu caminho,enquanto Prisma entrava na sala.

* * * *

-Eu sei que os N.O.M's são esse ano...mas você não precisa comer os livros tão cedo.-Brian sentou-se em frente à Melissa no jardim.A garota havia ficando com o diário de Gi para poder avaliá-lo mais um pouco.

-Não é um livro qualquer.É aquele livro que nós encontramos aquela noite.

-Encontramos?!Alguém o derrubou da estante.Foi por mero acaso que o encontramos.

-Eu sei tá.

-Deixe-me ver esse livro.-Ele esticou sua mão e recebeu o livro passado por Melissa.-Não há nada aqui.

-Como?!

-Eu estou dizendo que não há nada escrito aqui.-Melissa engatinhou até Brian,ficando mais próximo dele e olhando para o livro que estava em suas mãos.

-Como não?!Eu estou vendo perfeitamente o que ela escreveu aí.

-Pois eu não.Esse livro deve ter algum feitiço de proteção contra curiosos.

-Ah sim,no inicio do livro diz que ele só seria lido por aqueles que a seguem e aqueles que ela ama.

-Então por que você pode ler?Essa mulher está morta,não está?Não era para você poder ler o diário dela,ela não te conheceu então ela não te ama.

-É mas são as lembranças dela que me atormentam a noite,era mais do que obrigação dela nos permitir ler o seu diário.

-Achou mais alguma coisa interessante?-Tiago interrompeu a conversa dos dois.

-Não!-Respondeu a jovem secamente.-Nada aqui que indique qual é o caminho para a Câmara.

O garoto sentou-se ao lado deles e Claire,que vinha um pouco mais atrás,os alcançou e fez o mesmo que o namorado.

-Por que do silêncio?-Diz ao unir-se a roda.

-Nada.-Melissa levantou-se.-Vou procurar as meninas.

-Vou com você.-Brian ia se levantar,mas Tiago o puxou pelas vestes o fazendo sentar-se novamente.

-Ah não vai não,que eu quero falar com você.-O loiro lançou um olhar de desagrado para o moreno.

-Besta!-Melissa murmura e vai caminhando de volta para o castelo.

* * * * *

Ryu e Prisma entraram na sala comunal da Corvinal e puderam ver Joshua Boot fixar algo no quadro de avisos e depois ir embora.Os dois se aproximaram do local para ver o que estava escrito no pergaminho preso no quadro.

-E lá vamos nós de novo nos matar de treinar!-Exclamou Ryu ao ver o aviso do inicio da temporada de Quadribol.

-Mas vocês têm que treinar mesmo.Da última vez vocês foram para a final e perderam.Estivemos quase lá.

-Isso porque a Grifinória perdeu,já que Tiago quase ia pegar o pomo.

-Por falar em Grifinória.Tiago e Mel devem estar pulando de alegria.A tortura Creevey irá começar.

-É assim que você fala do seu namorado?

-Ele é um doce de pessoa,mas quando o assunto é Quadribol...

* * * * 

Foi justamente o que Prisma disse,no que viu o aviso no quadro,Tiago,Melissa e o restante do time da Grifinória gemeu.

-Justin vai nos matar esse ano debaixo de treinamentos.-Reclamou Livi.

-Vou mesmo.-Justin reuniu-se aos seus jogadores.-Este é o meu último ano e eu quero encerrá-lo com chave de ouro.

-Meus músculos já estão doendo em antecipação.-Murmurou David Thomas,artilheiro.

-Parem de choramingar feito umas mocinhas.

-Uepa!-Protestaram Melissa e Livi.

-Esqueceu que a Mel foi a melhor artilheira do campeonato passado?Que está no topo do hanking de pontos,batendo até a lenda da artilharia da Grifinória,Alicia Spinnet.-Falou Livi,enchendo-se de orgulho ao falar da companheira de time e amiga.

-Foi só um modo de dizer.-Defendeu-se Justin.

-Modo de dizer.Sei.

-Voltando ao assunto,eu falei com o professor Longbotton...-Neville era agora o atual diretor da Grifinória.-...e ele já reservou o campo para nós nesse sábado.

-Putz grila Justin,tem que ser tão cedo?-Reclamou Arthur,que era reserva do batedor que se formara no ano anterior,e agora ele era o titular do time.

-Sim tem que ser tão cedo!-A voz de Justin elevou-se uma oitava.Já estava perdendo a sua paciência.-Quero todos no campo,esse sábado,as sete da manhã.Dispensados.

Cada um tomou seu rumo resmungando uma vez ou outra.

-Nazista do Quadribol.-Murmurou Livi.

* * * * *

-Acha que isso vai funcionar?-Godric olhou para a jóia em suas mãos e depois para o bruxo a sua frente.

-Claro que vai.Por acaso eu já te deixei na mão alguma vez?

-Quer realmente que eu responda isso?

-E para onde isso vai levar?Só para garantir.

-Não te interessa.

-E para quem você vai dar?

-Também não interessa.-Matt olhou para a jóia em suas mãos,era a mesma que ele havia comprado no Beco Diagonal.Agora sim ele sabia a origem do objeto.E algo lhe dizia que ele daria isso para a tal de Gi.

Matt...Matt...

-Matt!-James o chamou.E vagarosamente o garoto abriu os olhos para fitar o irmão.

-O quê?!

-Caiu no sono criatura?Vamos!Está na hora do jantar.

Matt levantou-se de sua cama,e olhou para a jóia em seu pulso.Parecia que ela também tinha participação ativa,ou parcial,neste mistério.

CONTINUA....


	5. A descoberta

**A DESCOBERTA**

Brian jogou-se em sua cama e com um suspiro fechou seus olhos.Amanhã seria a primeira partida da temporada de Quadribol,e achava ridícula a segurança que Creevey impunha a seus jogadores.Principalmente se esse jogador for Melissa.

"Não me interessa que vocês são namorados.Você é o capitão da Sonserina,ela é minha melhor artilheira.Até depois do jogo,vocês não irão se ver.Segurança de estado,não confio em você Malfoy."

O loiro teve,naquela hora,uma vontade de espancar a capitão da Grifinória.O jovem o estava acusando de tentar aleijar um de seus jogadores?Brian sorriu um pouco,se fosse fazer isso no máximo o que faria era cobrir a ruiva de beijos até ela sufocar.E isso não é um atentado,é divertimento.Um divertimento que se acabaria quando ele se formasse.O sorriso no rosto do jovem sumiu.Ele se formaria esse ano,mas Melissa ainda permaneceria na escola por mais dois.Ele apenas a veria nas férias de verão e Natal.Será que ele suportaria ficar tanto tempo longe dela?E ela?Será que ela manteria o compromisso com ele longe?Agüentaria um namoro à distância?

Foi com esses pensamentos,nada agradáveis,na cabeça,que o garoto adormeceu.

* * * * *

"Bom dia senhoras e senhores.E cá estamos nós para mais uma partida eletrizante de Quadribol.A primeira da temporada.Leões versus Cobras venenosas..."

-Jordan não comece!

"Sim professora!Grifinória versus Sonserina.E os times entram em campo.Pela Grifinória nós temos:Creevy,Weenllo,Thomas,Weasley,Potter,Cruz e Potter!"

A torcida da Grifinória prorrompeu em aplausos.

"Pela Sonserina nós temos:Malfoy,Parker,Finn,Bukarter,Brinfing,Key e Grock!Que tipo de nome é esse Grock?Feio como o dono...."

-JORDAN!

"Foi mau professora.Madame Hooch aproxima-se dos jogadores já reunidos no centro do campo."

-Não quero gracinhas.Sigam as regras.Todos vocês!

"Madame Hooch solta os balaços e o pomo.E agora ela libera a goles.A partida começa.Goles de posse da Sonserina.Parker lança para Bukarter,mas um balaço rebatido pelo estreante Arthur Weasley o faz perder a posse da goles que cai nas mãos da bela Melissa.Weenllo,Thomas,Potter e Weenllo pega a goles e marca.DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"

Um balaço passou zunindo perto da orelha de Tiago.Ele virou-se,somente para ver Brian sorrindo com o bastão erguido.O garoto apertou o cabo de sua vassoura,andava com um pé atrás em relação ao loiro fazia tempos.

"Key marca para a Sonserina.Estamos com o jogo empatado!"

Livi lançou a bola nas mãos de Melissa que rapidamente dirigiu-se para as balizas.Porém um balaço acertou com força seu braço a fazendo perder a goles.

"Potter perde a goles que está de posse da Sonserina."

A garota virou-se e pode ver Brian sobrevoando um pouco acima dela.Ela estreitou seus olhos,que brilhavam furiosamente,por causa do sorriso desdenhoso do loiro.Melissa lhe deu uma careta e voltou ao jogo.

Tiago continuava sobrevoando o campo,com Finn na sua cola e isso já o estava irritando.Foi quando ele lembrou.Uma vez fora assistir um jogo de Harry,e viu seu pai fazer uma finta de Wronski.Talvez ele pudesse fazer o mesmo,já que no ano anterior quase fez isso para poder salvar Melissa.Ele olhou para traz e Finn continuava a seguí-lo,com um sorriso ele fingiu ter visto o pomo e inclinando a vassoura desatou a voar em direção ao chão.

"Potter viu o pomo de ouro!"-Jordan gritou ao topo dos pulmões,quando viu Tiago descer a alta velocidade e Finn seguí-lo.

Melissa parou,para ver o irmão ir em direção a um pomo de ouro virtual.O vento passando pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes,os olhos verdes estreitando-se em profunda concentração e a face muito séria.Essas características fizeram Melissa pensar que já havia as visto antes.Mas não no rosto de Tiago ou de seu pai.Mas sim no de outra pessoa.Uma pessoa que a atormentava em sonhos...

-Godric!-Murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que Tiago empinava a sua vassoura,para poder subir,e Finn estatelava-se no chão.

"Mas que bela finta de Wronski aplicada por Tiago Potter!"

Enquanto Finn recuperava-se e subia em sua vassoura,Tiago conseguiu avistar o pomo e disparou em direção a ele.Minutos depois a torcida da Grifinória estourou em vivas quando Jordan anunciou:

"Potter pega o pomo pela Grifinória!"

* * * *

Brian deu outro beijo na nuca de Melissa,e embora o corpo dela reagisse inconscientemente diante das investidas do menino,a mente dela estava longe.Perder uma partida de Quadribol para a casa a qual pertencia a sua namorada tinha lá as suas vantagens.Era somente Brian aparecer com uma expressão de cachorro abandonado e Melissa se derretia toda e começava a mimá-lo.Porém ela não estava tão concentrada nos mimos essa noite.

-Melissa?

-Hum?!

Brian olhou para o rosto da menina que era iluminado pela luz da lua,que entrava por uma das grandes janelas da torre de Astronomia.

-Posso saber onde está a sua mente,que não está no mundo terreno?

-Tiago.

-Estamos aqui fazendo a nossa festa particular e você está pensando em seu irmão?

-Não é isso.-Ela acariciou o rosto dele.-Embora eu ache que ele e a sua irmã devam estar comemorando da mesma maneira que nós.

Brian fechou a cara.

-Não teve graça.-Disse ao ver o sorriso dela.

-Eu estava pensando em Tiago e nos sonhos.

-Novamente esses sonhos.Eu posso fazer você esquecer deles rapidinho.

-Não!

-Mas que porre Melissa!Está certo,se algo está te preocupando me diga.Se meus beijos não ajudam,talvez meus ouvidos sim.

-Eu reparei hoje no jogo que Tiago,assim como Matt e James,têm uma semelhança incrível com o Godric Gryffindor dos meus sonhos.

-E?

-Não sei.É apenas um detalhe que preciso falar com os outros...-Brian franziu o cenho.-Mais tarde.-Acrescentou ao ver a face ligeiramente chateada de Brian.O garoto sorriu,um dos sorrisos que ele dava apenas para ela,e voltou com as suas investidas.

* * * * *

-Os meninos Potter são parecidos com Gryffindor?-Anne indagou.Melissa havia convocado uma reunião com aqueles que eram atormentados pelos pesadelos,e disse a eles aquilo que ela percebeu no jogo de Quadribol.

-Isso mesmo.Meninos...-Ela virou-se para os três garotos.-...como é a Gi?Quando vocês sonham com ela o que vocês vêem?

-Bem ela me parece ser bem bonita.-Disse James.

-E baixa e magra,disso eu sei.Acho que tem cabelos longos e um pouco cacheados.

-Eu acho que a cor deles é castanho ou ruivo.Os olhos são castanhos,eu acho.-Completou Tiago,as descrições de Matt.

-Para falar a verdade...-James olhou para cada uma das meninas.Todas eram da mesma família,por isso tinham grandes semelhanças físicas.-...ela era parecida com vocês.

-Mais um ponto no mistério.Somos parecidos com aqueles que sonhamos.Mas será que Gryffindor era mesmo semelhante aos meninos?Ou isso é apenas uma ilusão?Já que estamos revivendo lembranças dentro dos corpos deles.-Disse Prisma.

O debate continuou,mas nesse meio tempo a atenção de Matt foi perdida,assim que ele começou a fitar a corrente em seu pulso.Flashes começaram a cruzar a sua mente,coisas que não haviam aparecido nos sonhos.

-Para onde nós vamos?...Era a sala comunal da Grifinória...era uma lareira.

_Godric e Gi passaram..._

_-Dick este lugar é lindo!..._

...-Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar?...A pulseira tinha um pingente diferente.Não!Era uma chave...aquilo era uma chave...

-_"Aqueles que me seguem.Cumpram meu último desejo,devolvam o brilho que cá está.A estrela que salvaria a alma de minha amada.Me encontre no jardim onde lá ela está."_

O falatório parou,quando Matt começou a falar,e todos olharam confusos para ele.

-O que você disse Matt?-Indagou Phoebe.

-Hã?Disse o quê?

-Disse algo sobre estrelas e amada.-Falou Tiago.

-Estrelas?-Matt olhou para o pulso.-Chave!Eu sei onde está a entrada para a Câmara de Gryffindor.

-Tá de zoação?-Marie tinha a expressão de uma criança que acabara de receber um brinquedo novo.

-Sim!Quero dizer não.Eu descobri onde está a sala.Não me perguntem como,mas eu sei.

-Está esperando o que criatura?Nos leve até lá.-Melissa levantou-se da cadeira em que estava,dentro da biblioteca,e arrastou Matt para fora dela.Com os outros atrás de si.

-Onde é à entrada da tal câmara?-Perguntou Prisma.

-Salão comunal da Grifinória.-Todos apertaram os passos,correndo até a torre.

-Balaço errante.-Melissa falou em um fôlego só,para o quadro da Mulher Gorda.E eles entraram,não se importando se havia uma aluna da Corvinal,Prisma,dentro da torre.

Tiago agradeceu que a sala estivesse vazia.Ainda estavam todos pelo castelo,ou estudando ou passeando.Rapidamente virou-se para o irmão.

-Diga onde está?

-Lareira.A entrada é na lareira.Caminharam todos para lá,mas não viram nada que se parecesse com uma porta.

-Lareira?Onde?-Melissa olhou para o fogo crepitando e com um feitiço o apagou.Pisando vagarosamente dentro da lareira ela começou a avaliar a parte interna,até que algo nas pedras em cima do buraco da lareira,lhe chamou a atenção.-Acho que achei algo!

Gritou para todos,que rapidamente largaram as suas buscas pelas partes externas do local e foram até Melissa.

-O que foi?O que você achou?-Perguntou Anne.

-_Lumos_.-Melissa murmurou e com a ponta de sua varinha iluminou a figura que via.Era um leão,símbolo da Grifinória,e no centro do corpo do leão havia um buraco.Era uma espécie de fechadura.-_Nox_!-Ela apagou a varinha e saiu de dentro da lareira.

-Tenho uma boa e uma má noticia.Qual a que vocês querem primeiro?

-Pare de enrolar e diga tudo de uma vez.

-Certo,Tiago.A boa é que eu achei o que parece ser a fechadura que deve abrir a passagem para a câmara.A má noticia é que não temos a chave.

-Como é o formato da fechadura?-Matt perguntou.

-É o desenho de um leão com uma fechadura no meio,mas é uma coisa bem esquisita.É um buraco,cortado por uma linha fina.

-Por acaso não teria o formato disso?-Matt mostrou o pingente que era diferente dos outros,dentro da pulseira.Era o bastão com uma estrela em uma das pontas.

-Vamos tentar!-Prisma tirou a pulseira do braço de Matt,e entrou na lareira.Rapidamente achou a fechadura e encaixou o pingente.-É!É isso mesmo,mas não funciona.Acho que está enferrujado ou o feitiço se extinguiu.

-Ah de jeito nenhum.Não tive aqueles sonhos malucos,para chegar a esse ponto e não conseguir nada.-James caminhou,furioso,até a lareira e entrou.Postou-se ao lado de Prisma e tirou a chave de sua mão.A encaixou na fechadura e a girou.

O barulho de metal e pedras rangendo inundou o salão daquela casa.Prisma e James pularam para fora da lareira,quando o fundo dela começou a se abrir,soltando muito pó.Todos ficaram parados admirando a passagem se revelar,até que ela se abriu completamente e mostrou um túnel,aonde se pode ver,ao longe,um ponto de luz.

-Vambora!-Tiago pisou dentro da lareira e entrou no túnel,logo foi seguido pelos os outros.Quando Anne,a última pessoa,entrou na passagem,essa se fechou.Ignoraram isso e continuaram seguindo em direção a luz,que ficava cada vez mais forte.Caminharam por uns dez minutos,quando se viram dentro de uma sala enorme.Quase do tamanho da sala comunal deixada para trás.Parecia ser uma sala de estudos.Bem iluminada,com várias estantes com livros,uma mesa ao centro,onde havia pergaminhos,livros,penas e outras bugigangas.Na parede atrás dessa mesa,estava a bandeira da Grifinória.No canto direito da sala estava um grande e confortável sofá.E no canto esquerdo havia um desenho na parede de pedra,que lembrava uma porta.

-Isso não parece o jardim que a gente viu em nosso sonho.-Disse Prisma.

-Talvez não,mas é um lugar bem maneiro.-Marie e Anne correram e jogaram seus corpos contra um sofá macio.

-Que estranho.

-O que é estranho Phoebe?

-Essa sala Tiago.

-O quê?

-O que Phoebs está querendo dizer...-Melissa sentou-se à mesa e começou a vasculhar as coisas que lá estavam.-...que para uma sala secreta,ela está bem conservada.Não há poeira,está totalmente limpa.Parece também que é usada com freqüência,e alguém deve vir muito aqui.-Melissa remexeu nos pergaminhos escritos e em alguns livros.Muitos deles eram livros desse século,e de publicação recente.Abrindo um dos livros ela viu uma coisa que a assustou.

-Tiago,Matt,James,venham cá!-Os três meninos a olharam,confusos,e foram até ela.As meninas também fizeram o mesmo.

-O que foi?-Perguntou Tiago.

-Acho que eu descobri quem é que usa essa sala.-Ela entregou o livro a ele,que leu a contracapa onde dizia com todas as letras:

"Pertence a Harry Potter."

-Minha nossa senhora!-James ofegou em choque.Foi quando a porta que era feita de pedra moveu-se e todos olharam apreensivos para ela.

-O que fazem aqui?-Harry piscou confuso ao ver seus sobrinhos e filhos,no local que ele chamava de escritório.

-Como o senhor chegou aqui tio Harry?-Anne olhava surpresa para o homem que se aproximava mais deles.

-Conheço todas as passagens desse colégio,e essa em especial está ligada a minha casa.

-Tem uma passagem secreta lá em casa?-Tiago estava incrédulo.Como não poderia saber disso?

-Tem,mas vocês ainda não responderam a minha pergunta.

-Nós estamos procurando a Câmara de Gryffindor.-Respondeu Melissa.

-Parabéns!Vocês a encontraram.-Ele indicou a sala.

-Mas e o jardim?-Indagou Matt.

-Que jardim?

-Nada.

-Como vocês entraram aqui?

-Havia uma passagem pela lareira.Viemos por ela.-Disse Prisma.

-E como vocês souberam da passagem da lareira da sala comunal?

-Tio Harry!Você faz perguntas demais.

-Eu sei Phoebe.Mas me respondam.

-Bem nós...-Tiago deu um passo para mais perto de Harry.O garoto começou a explicar a história toda ao pai,desde os sonhos até a visão repentina de Matt sobre a passagem.

-Sonhos com Gryffindor heim?...-Harry sentou-se na cadeira que foi desocupada por Melissa.-...Sonharam com Godric e a amante dele,a esposa de Salazar.

-Ela não era amante dele!-Defendeu Marie e as outras meninas concordaram com ela.-Ela amava Godric,mas mesmo assim era fiel a Salazar.Ela estava tentando se afastar de Godric,embora fosse um erro,estava tentando fazer a coisa certa.E foi morta pelo próprio marido.

-Ela não foi morta,ela sofreu um acidente.-Retrucou Harry.

-Sim,depois que Salazar gritou para os trouxas,caçadores de bruxos,onde ela estava escondida.Por Deus,pai não tente defender aquele monstro.

-Não estou defendendo ninguém.

-Talvez você pudesse nos explicar o porquê desses sonhos.-Pediu James.

-Não sei,talvez Godric estivesse pedindo aos seus descendentes que realizassem seu último desejo.Pelo o que eu entendi.

-Descendentes?-Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Sim!Apenas descendentes de Godric Gryffindor podem abrir a passagem para essa câmara.Por que vocês acham que Voldemort queria tanto me matar?Os Potter são descendentes diretos de Godric Gryffindor e Voldemort era de Salazar Slytherin.Ele tinha que continuar a tradição das guerras entre Gryffindors e Slytherins.Por que o James conseguiu abrir a passagem e a Prisma não?

-Mas e quanto a Gi?Eu quero dizer,eu também sou descendente de Gryffindor.Eu deveria ter tido sonhos na pele dele e não na tal da Gi.

-Ah sobre essa Gi.Vocês viram o rosto dela nos sonhos de vocês?

-Vimos.-Disse Matt.

-Por acaso ela se parecia com essa mulher?-Harry foi até uma das estantes e pegou um quadro que lá estava guardado e mostrou as crianças.No quadro havia a imagem de quatro pessoas.Um homem muito parecido com Harry,mas de cabelos menos rebeldes e olhos incrivelmente negros.Um outro homem de pele pálida,cabelos claros,olhos azuis e expressão fria e severa.

-Godric...-Phoebe foi apontando pra cada um no quadro-...Salazar?

-Isso mesmo.

Ao lado de Godric,havia uma mulher baixa,de cabelos negros e lisos e olhos incrivelmente azuis.

-Rowena.-Disse Harry,quando viu o olhar questionador das crianças em relação à mulher de cabelos negros.

E por fim,entre Godric e Salazar,havia uma mulher baixa e corpo esguio.Cabelos ruivos,cor de fogo e olhos castanhos e bondosos.

-Por todos os dragões!É a nossa mãe!-Melissa exclamou,abismada,e Tiago e os outros meninos ao repararem nas características da mulher,concordaram com ela.

-Não!-Disse Harry.-Essa daí é Helga Hufflepuff.

Ele colocou o quadro de lado e apoiou o corpo contra a mesa,fitando o rosto chocado das crianças.

-Está querendo dizer...-Prisma foi a primeira a encontrar a sua voz.-...que a Gi é Helga?

-Isso mesmo.Os Slytherins e Hufflepuffs eram famílias muito poderosas de bruxos naquela época,quando Helga e Salazar conheceram Rowena e Godric,decidiram unir seus conhecimentos bruxos e fundarem uma escola:Hogwarts.Mas isso vocês já sabem.Como também sabem que Helga foi prometida a Salazar,pelo seu pai,isso desde que eles eram crianças,e depois que Salazar a salvou de se afogar em um rio.Porém quando se conheceram,ela e Godric se apaixonaram.Godric e os amigos dela costumavam chamá-la de Gi.Porém Salazar também estava apaixonado pela noiva prometida e não desistiria dela.Sempre a lembrando de sua dívida bruxa.E quando o pai dela adoeceu,isso foi mais um trunfo que ele tinha nas mãos para poder tê-la.Helga se casou com Salazar,de acordo com a vontade do pai.E por sua bondade,afastou-se de Godric,em respeito ao marido.

-Tá mas isso não explica nada.

-Fala do que Marie?-Harry olhou curioso para a sobrinha.

-Tiago e os meninos têm sonhos com o Godric,porque são descendentes dele.Melissa também.Mas e nós?Por que nós sonhamos com a Helga?

-Matt?Meninos?Vocês conseguiram ler o que havia no diário de Gi...quero dizer Helga?-Perguntou Melissa,e os meninos fizeram que sim com a cabeça.-E vocês?-Ela virou-se para as primas e obteve a mesma resposta.-Pai?

-O quê?

-Leia isso.-Melissa tirou o diário de Helga de suas vestes,costumava sempre andar com ele para poder descobrir mais coisas,e deu a Harry.Esse o abriu mas somente encontrou páginas em branco.

-Não há nada escrito.-Melissa tirou o diário das mãos dele e leu em voz alta a inscrição inicial.

"Apenas terão conhecimento sobre o conteúdo deste livro,aqueles que me seguem e aqueles que eu amo."

Harry ao ouvir isso riu alto,e recebeu olhares confusos.

-É isso mesmo o que você está pensando Mel.

-O que você está pensando Melissa?

-Simplesmente Prisma,que temos sonhos com Helga Hufflepuff,pelo simples fato de que somos descendentes dela.

Mais um choque passou por aquelas crianças.

-Vocês não meninas.-Disse Harry,divertindo-se com a cara das crianças.-Todos os Weasley são descendentes de Hufflepuff.Mas como Gina era a única menina na família Weasley,é normal ela se parecer mais com a Helga.

-No final...-Anne deu um suspiro,e possuía um olhar romântico.-Godric e Helga acabaram juntos,finalmente.

-Como?

-Isso mesmo papai.Você é descendente de Gryffindor,mamãe de Hufflepuff.Vocês dois concretizaram o que Godric e Helga não conseguiram.Casaram-se e vivem felizes.

-Hum é verdade.

-Para tudo Melissa.

-O que foi Matt?

-Ainda há o jardim.Estamos aqui por causa do jardim.A história não acaba aqui.Deve ter algo naquele jardim que devemos achar,sei lá.

-Ah é verdade.Pai,não tem nenhum jardim por aqui não?

-Não que eu saiba.Mas deve haver uma passagem secreta,por aí.

-Vamos procurar gente.-Tiago falou e todos começaram a rodar a sala em busca de uma passagem,qualquer coisa que indicasse a entrada do jardim.

-Hei!Achei!-James deu um grito e todos foram até ele.O garoto estava atrás da enorme bandeira da Grifinória.Harry arrancou a bandeira fora e viu,assim como os outros,o desenho de um leão e um texugo,foscos,na parede.

-Isso não é uma passagem.-Falou Phoebe avaliando a desenho,que poderia passar desapercebido de tão sujo que estava,quase da cor da pedra escura.-É uma imagem.

-Talvez nós devêssemos apertar.-Marie colocou a mão na pedra,sobre a figura,e a forçou para dentro.Mas ela não se moveu.

-Crianças por que não tenta um de vocês?-Harry disse aos seus filhos.Melissa deu um passo à frente e fez o mesmo que Marie,e dessa vez a pedra se moveu.

-Como você sabia tio Harry?-Indagou Prisma.

-Texugo e leão.O símbolo das duas casas.Achei que deveria ser alguém que tivesse o sangue dos dois fundadores,para poder abrir a passagem.

A parede de pedra abriu-se,revelando o que eles tanto procuravam:

O Jardim da Fênix.


	6. Sonhos decifrados

**SONHOS DECIFRADOS**

Todos pisaram dentro do jardim,olhando-o atônitos.Ele era muito mais bonito do que em seus sonhos e estava totalmente conservado.Talvez fosse por magia.

As crianças caminharam na frente,com Harry as seguindo,e logo Matt correu até uma árvore do jardim,a maior de todo o local.O garoto passou a mão pelo tronco e encontrou,cravado lá em letras grandes estava:

"_GG e HH"_

_-_Foi aqui,foi aqui que Godric foi morto por Salazar.-Matt passou a mão por cima das inicias e essas brilharam.

Uma névoa vermelha e dourada começou a envolver todos naquele local.As meninas olhavam maravilhadas e os meninos temerosos.Harry apenas olhava.Foi quando a névoa tomou forma,a forma de Harry.

O homem até achou engraçado,tirando os olhos verdes e os óculos,era como um espelho,ao olhar para a imagem que a névoa formava.

"_Vejo que alcançaram o meu jardim?"_

Godric olhou para cada um deles.__

_"Meus herdeiros."_

-Godric?Godric Gryffindor?-Melissa encostou a sua mão no homem,mas essa passou pelo corpo dele.Era uma ilusão,ele não era sólido.

"_Helga."_-Godric olhou para cada uma das meninas.

-Ótimo.Escuta a gente pode conversar com você?-James virou-se para a imagem.

_"Claro!"_-Godric lhe sorriu.

-Beleza.Então nos explica de onde veio essa porcaria de sonhos?

-James.-Harry o repreendeu.

"Eu sinto muito.Mas precisava fazer isso.Precisava mostrar a verdade.Eu fui acusado por tempos de ser o causador da morte de Helga.Eu nem pude entregar meu presente a ela.Eu só queria protegê-la.Apenas isso."

-Explique-se.-Pediu Harry.

Godric fez um movimento com a mão,e uma espécie de tela enevoada surgiu na frente de todos.Logo imagens surgiram nela.

Era o dia do casamento dela,e ela estava realmente linda.Sorria para tudo e todos.Mas ele,ele estava destruído.Havia perdido seu grande amor.Mas não poderia culpá-la.Ela tinha honra e caráter e isso era uma bela virtude.Estava apenas honrando o pedido de seu pai.

Depois disso,depois do dia fatídico,ele nunca mais a viu.Abandonou a escola aos cuidados de Rowena e começou a sua viagem pela Europa.Mas depois de uns dois anos,algo o fez voltar.Ela o fez voltar.

A Inglaterra estava entrando em uma guerra,bruxo contra trouxas.Tudo isso por causa de Salazar,que por não tolerar os chamados sangue ruins e os trouxas com seu medo insano de bruxos,resolveu que era melhor lutar contra eles.Lutar contra o que eles faziam com bruxos.Juntou seguidores,reuniu legiões.Mas assim como bruxos eram numerosos,os trouxas também eram.

Estava aberta a temporada de Caça aos Bruxos.

Agora cá estava ele,em pé em frente aos grandes portões da Mansão Slytherin,pronto para ver Salazar,pronto para vê-la.

Godric entrou na casa e foi guiado por um mordomo,fantasma,até onde estava Salazar.Ao encontrar o ex-companheiro fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.Deu-lhe um soco no maxilar.Salazar cambaleou,para trás,e massageou o queixo ferido.

-Bom vê-lo novamente Godric.-Zombou.

-Está louco homem?O que ganhará com essa guerra?Os trouxas podem não possuir magia,mas são numerosos.

-São uns ratos,isso sim.

-E quando ratos ficam acuados tendem a serem perigosos.

-Não se meta nisso Godric.Sei o que faço.O mundo bruxo não precisa de trouxas ou sangues ruins.

-Você está maluco!Totalmente maluco!-Godric gritou,e isso chamou a atenção de uma pessoa que estava na outra sala,mas logo apareceu ali,naquele escritório.

-Salazar quem está...-A voz de Helga morreu.

-Helga?!-Godric a olhou,aturdido,ela estava mais bonita do que ele se lembrava.O cabelo vermelho vivo,estava maior e os olhos castanhos mais expressivos.

-Como vai Godric?

-Eu vou bem.Mas vocês não.Estou tentando convencer o seu marido de que isso é loucura.Andei dando umas voltas por aí Salazar,e as pessoas,bruxos também que não estão nada satisfeitos com essa guerra,estão querendo te destruir.

-Uns idiotas.

-Vai se deixar arriscar assim?

-Se for preciso.

-E quanto a sua família?-Godric se referia especialmente a Helga.-Vai arriscá-la assim?

-Se fala sobre Helga,ela é bem corajosa e poderosa.Ficara ao meu lado.Não é amor?

Helga sorriu a assentiu com a cabeça e Godric ficou horrorizado.Ela não poderia ter mudado em tão pouco tempo.Fazendo uma tempestade,ele saiu da casa.Se fosse preciso lutaria contra Salazar,mas antes teria que tirar Helga das mãos dele.

O vulto encapuzado entrou naquela hospedaria e encontrou a pessoa que queria.Sentado a um canto do local estava Godric,que tomava calmamente um vinho.

-Por que me chamou aqui?Sabe que eu não deveria vir aqui.

-Então por que veio?Não te obriguei a nada.

-O que quer Godric?

-Que você venha comigo.Vamos embora para um lugar seguro.Os trouxas estão ganhando força,bruxos secretamente os auxiliam apenas para acabar com essa batalha.Salazar será derrotado mais cedo ou mais tarde.E quem estiver com ele também.E isso incluiu você.

-Eu não posso.Preciso ficar ao lado de Salazar.

-Por que Gi?

-Eu...eu estou grávida.

Os olhos de Godric tornaram-se do tamanho de dois pires.Se ela estava grávida isso complicava tudo.

-Mais um motivo para você ir.Proteger o seu filho.

-Não posso Godric,preciso ficar ao lado do meu marido.Do pai de meu filho.

-Helga...-Ele tentou convencê-la,mas ela levantou-se e foi embora antes que ele usasse outro argumento.

Por mais vezes ele tentou persuadir Helga,mas essa se negava veemente a seguir Godric.E esses encontros estavam causando a ira de Salazar.Que já não gostava de Godric,por Helga o amá-lo.E neste momento gostava dele menos ainda por ele estar se juntando aos bruxos rebeldes na luta contra ele.E agora o bruxo estava tentando lhe tirar sua esposa.

-Não Godric.-Helga resolveu se encontrar com ele,para tentar afastá-lo dela.-Esses encontros não estão me fazendo nada bem.Salazar está furioso.Acha que eu o estou o traindo....disse até que o filho não é dele quando eu contei a novidade.

Helga debulhou-se em lágrimas e Godric a confortou.

-Shhhh,calma Gi.

-Eu queria.Juro que queria...mas não posso partir.Não posso deixar Salazar.Ainda tenho a esperança de convencê-lo a parar com essa guerra sem nexo.

-Certo Gi...certo.

-Acha que isso vai funcionar?-Godric olhou para a jóia em sua mão e depois para o bruxo a sua frente.

-Claro que vai.Por acaso eu já te deixei na mão alguma vez?

-Quer realmente que eu responda isso?-Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.Em suas andanças pode conhecer um bruxo que havia criado uma nova espécie de magia,uma tal de chave de portal.Onde um objeto era enfeitiçado e a uma certa hora abria um portal levando a pessoa para onde ela quisesse.Mas ainda era experimental.Porém precisava se arriscar.Se Helga não viria com ele por bem,viria por mal.

-E para onde isso vai levar?Só para garantir.

-Não te interessa.Você colocou as coordenadas que eu dei?Não colocou?

-Sim.E para quem você vai dar?

-Também não interessa.Tenho que ir.-E desaparatou da loja do homem.

Quando bateu seis da tarde,Godric já estava perambulando de um lado para o outro no salão vazio da hospedaria.Lá fora estava havendo uma guerra.Nenhum trouxa confiava em nenhum bruxo.E os bruxos que ajudavam na guerra,ao lado dos trouxas,ajudavam camuflados,pois se fossem descobertos virariam vitimas da ira deles.Mas neste momento não era isso que preocupava Godric,o que lhe importava neste momento era Helga.

Estava tudo planejado,ele a chamou aqui dizendo que queria se despedir,mas não queria fazer isso na casa dela por causa de Salazar,daria a pulseira a ela,e na hora exata essa pulseira ativaria e a levaria para o Jardim da Fênix,onde ela ficaria segura até a guerra acabar.

Sentou-se e pôs a esperar,com lembranças dos tempos felizes deles em sua mente.O Jardim da Fênix,ele havia feito aquele jardim especialmente para ela,como uma prova de seu amor.Lá eles foram felizes,lá eles trocaram juras de amor,e foi lá que ela despedaçou o coração dele.Quando foi seis e meia,um vulto aparatou no meio do salão.

-Fale rápido!-Convocou Helga.-Preciso voltar às pressas.Trouxas descobriram o esconderijo de algumas famílias bruxas e estão a sua procura.Alguém os delatou e parece que todos estão lá fora batendo nas casas a procura dos bruxos.Eu ouvi dizer que estão atrás de um certo bruxo hospedado por essas bandas.

-Então devem estar atrás de mim.

-Você deve ir embora nesse caso.

-Não sem você comigo.

-Volte para Hogwarts,Godric.Lá estará seguro.

-Se eu for,você vem comigo.

-Não!Eu preciso ficar com o Salazar.Por mais frio que ele seja,eu sei que ele precisa de mim.Ele é só um menininho assustado.

-Ele é um assassino Gi!

-Por favor Dick,tente entender.

-Entender?O sujeito é um psicótico,que mata trouxas pois acha que os bruxos e toda essa baboseira de sangue puro é a coisa mais importante da Terra.

-Mas foram os trouxas que começaram.Quando resolveram nos caçar.Tudo por causa dos seus temores.

-Não coloque a culpa em mentes fracas que são facilmente influenciadas.Sabem que eles fazem isso por causa desses bispos corruptos que apenas lucram com essa guerra.E seu adorado marido não pensa nisso quando os mata.

-Salazar apenas está com medo.Se isso continuar nossa raça será extinta.

-Isso é um massacre.Você quer que seu filho viva em um mundo assim?Você sabe muito bem que para acabar com isso tem que se atingir o centro.E o principal centro disso tudo é Salazar.

-Isso mesmo.E é por isso que eu não vou deixá-lo.Vou protegê-lo.

-Não!-Godric recuou um passo.-Você o ama?Não ama?

-Sim.Mas não é do mesmo jeito que eu o amo.É diferente.Mas ele precisa mais de mim do que você.

-Eu apenas quero te proteger.Venha?Vamos embora comigo Gi?__

-Eu já disse.Eu não posso.Não posso deixá-lo.Pare de insistir.Eu deveria ter te ignorado desde o nosso primeiro encontro.  
-Mas não o fez porque eu sei que você me ama.E você sabe que eu tenho razão.Seu pai já está morto.Você não precisa mais seguir as vontades dele,não precisa honrar nada.E além do mais,estamos no meio de uma guerra.Não vai querer que seu filho nasça aqui,vai?Eu posso te levar para um lugar seguro.Pelo ao menos até tudo terminar.

-Não posso ficar longe do pai de meu filho.E eu já disse o porquê.  
-Ele não acredita que essa criança é dele.Não sentirá falta de nenhum dos dois.Venha comigo Gi?  
-Mas eu tenho uma divida com o meu marido.Ele salvou a minha vida.

-Você não virá comigo não é?

-Não Dick.Eu sinto muito.

-Não pense que eu desistirei assim tão fácil.Lutarei por você se for preciso.

-Não,por favor.Vá embora,siga a sua vida...

Um tumulto do lado de fora do estabelecimento,onde eles estavam,chamou a atenção do homem.Aproximando-se da janela ele pode ver habitantes daquele vilarejo com tochas nas mãos e eles tentavam a todo custo entrar no local.

-O que está acontecendo?-A mulher indagou ao ouvir o barulho que vinha da rua.

-Trouxas.

-Saiam daí seus bruxos!-Alguém na multidão gritou.  
-Seu amado marido andou fazendo umas besteiras com esse povo,e eu acho que foi ele que nos denunciou.Agora eles sabem quem somos e querem as nossas cabeças.Mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso.-Ele puxou a sua varinha,de dentro de suas vestes.  
-Não Dick!-A mulher segurou o seu braço.-Não os fira.  
-Não os vou ferir,apenas atordoá-los um pouco.-Mal acabara de falar,e a porta do local estourou aberta.Uma multidão furiosa invadiu o estabelecimento atrás dos dois bruxos.-Pelos fundos!-Gritou Dick,puxando Gi pelo braço e correndo para a porta que dava para a parte de trás do terreno.

-Não os deixem escapar!-Gritou um dos homens que estava no meio da multidão enfurecida.

Uma caçada começou pela floresta adentro e Godric podia sentir o desespero correndo pelo seu corpo.Estava temeroso,não por si é claro,mas pela mulher que estava ao seu lado e tinha uma singela barriga despontando em seu corpo esguio.

-Eu preciso...-Disse,erguendo a sua varinha.

-Não Dick!Sem magia.Você sabe que perde o controle quando está acuado.

-Mas eu preciso,para salvar você.-Ele conjurou um feitiço e Helga desapareceu de sua frente.Olhou por cima de seu ombro e viu que os perseguidores estavam atrás dele.No nervosismo que estava,nem conseguia se concentrar direito para poder desaparatar.Então o jeito era correr.Passou por entre folhas e galhos,tropeçou em raízes e nem viu quando a pulseira caiu no chão.As tochas estavam ficando cada vez mais perto,foi quando de repente ele ouviu uma voz ecoar pela floresta.

-A BRUXA ESTÁ AQUI!

-GI!-Agora o desespero havia aumentado e ele resolveu recorrer à magia,não se importando com as conseqüências.Livrando-se de seus perseguidores,ele foi atrás de sua amada.

Porém chegou muito tarde.Ao alcançar a fenda do abismo,ao longe ele viu.Helga correndo por sua vida,a distração dela e a queda.Ele rapidamente sacou a sua varinha,mas era tarde demais.O corpo dela havia sumido na escuridão do abismo.

-NÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!!!!!

O homem encolheu-se no chão,abraçando-se aos seus joelhos e pôs-se a chorar.

-Aquela bruxa mereceu.-A multidão havia se aproximado do local da queda.E uma velha,entre ela,falou.

Godric levantou-se em encarou as pessoas,seus olhos flamejando em fúria.

-Vão para o inferno!Todos vocês,por terem feito isso.-E desaparatou.

Chegou ao fundo do abismo e viu o corpo ferido de Helga,sobre as pedras que estavam as margens do rio que ali corria.

-Gi.-Ele a segurou entre seus braços.

-Pelo ao menos você vai ser a última pessoa que eu vou ver antes de morrer.-Falou em um sussurro.-Tem razão Dick,Salazar não tem jeito.Percebi isso muito tarde.

-Não fale.Eu vou levá-la a Hogwarts.Rowena é uma excelente curandeira.

-Não dará tempo.Dói e eu tenho medo.

-Medo?

-Eu não quero nunca mais me encontrar com Salazar.Por favor,impeça que os que me seguirem cruzem com ele de novo.Não quero ter lembranças da minha dor.

-Eu farei isso.E eu nem cheguei a te dar o meu presente.

-Não importa,o que importa é que você está aqui.Eu te amo Godric,sempre te amarei.E da próxima vez que retornarmos,ficaremos juntos.-Foi com esse último suspiro que ela partiu.Godric abraçou-se ao corpo inerte da mulher.Depois se levantou e a trouxe em seus braços.A enterraria no Jardim da Fênix,seu amado jardim.

Fazia um ano que ela havia partido.E Godric sumira do mundo bruxo,pois todos o responsabilizavam pela morte de Helga Hufflepuff,o consideravam o seu assassino.Boatos espalhados por Salazar,em meio ao seu ódio e dor.

Agora cá estava ele,no Jardim da Fênix,olhando para as raízes da frondosa árvore que imperava ao centro do jardim.

-Imaginei que estivesse aqui.-A voz fria chegou aos seus ouvidos e Godric virou-se,furioso,e encarou Salazar.

-Como descobriu esse lugar?

-Naquele dia na floresta,eu encontrei algo no chão...-Ele jogou para o outro homem a pulseira.-...ela me trouxe até aqui.

-Vá embora.Esse lugar não é seu.

-Sim é.A minha esposa está enterrada aqui.

-Você não tem o direito de falar sobre ela.-Godric cerrou os punhos com extrema força.

-Sim eu tenho.Se ela está morta,é por sua causa.

-Minha causa?Foi você quem fez isso.-Ele olhou para a raiz da árvore e depois para Salazar.Ela era um anjo,que havia voltado para casa cedo demais.E isso causou o ódio de Godric.-Viu o que você fez?VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

-Isto é culpa sua,se tivesse nos deixado em paz.  
-Como?Como eu poderia tê-la deixado em paz?Ela estava infeliz,estava morrendo aos poucos.

-Ela estava me amando.  
-NÃO!Você a matou.Matou o seu filho.  
-Errado!Você a matou.E pagará por isso.Ela não estava carregando filho nenhum meu.  
-Estava.Você tem a cabeça tão dura que não a ouviu.Nós nunca tivemos nada,apenas conversamos.Eu nunca me aproximei dela!Nunca a toquei!Você é um assassino!Matou a sua família!VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO!

A fúria corria pelo corpo de Godric e ele sacou a sua espada e a brandiu em frente ao seu corpo.Uma batalha iniciou-se e a frieza e falta de emoções de Slytherin estava deixando Gryffindor mais irritado.Foi quando por um descuido de Godric,tudo aconteceu.A lâmina fria,a dor,o sangue.Ele curvou o corpo para frente e caiu de joelhos no chão.

-Isso é por ter causado a morte de minha querida Helga.

-Eu não matei ninguém.-Murmurou Godric,com ódio.

-Eu sei disso,você sabe,mas eles não.E você morrerá sem eles saberem.

-Mas pelo menos eu sei de uma coisa...Você nunca a terá novamente.No final ela será sempre minha...

A névoa desfez-se e Godric olhou para o público que ali estava.Os meninos estavam boquiabertos,e as meninas seguravam-se para conter as lágrimas.Apenas Harry permanecia impassível.

-Você sabia dessa história papai?-Tiago indagou a Harry.

-Não...quero dizer,mais ou menos.Por boatos que eu ouvi.Nenhum livro que se preze irá dizer que Godric Gryffindor matou Helga Hufflepuff.

"_Eu não matei..."_

Harry levantou a sua mão e o espectro de Godric se calou.

-Nenhum livro recente.Fragmentos dessa história você só encontra em antigos manuscritos.Mas acho que esses nem mais existem.Ou então em boatos.Mas todos acabam no mesmo ponto.Godric matou Helga.

-Que história mais linda.-Anne fungou e mirou Godric.

-Mas você ainda não nos disse para que os sonhos?O porquê de estarmos aqui.-Retrucou Matt.

"_Queria mudar a história e também entregar o meu presente a Helga." _Godric apontou para a raiz da árvore.

-Helga Hufflepuff está sepultada aí?-Prisma apontou para a raiz e Godric assentiu com a cabeça.-Mas que demais!

-A qual é.Fez isso tudo por que queria que trouxéssemos a pulseira e deixasse no túmulo de Helga?-Tiago zombou.-Era mais fácil mandar um sonho dizendo isso diretamente.Ou fazer que nem no caso da Câmara Secreta de Slytherin.Escrever a tinta na parede.

-Como você ficou sabendo disso?-Indagou Harry.Não era todo mundo que sabia da história da Câmara Secreta.

-Mamãe me contou.

-Então finalmente a Gina superou isso.

"_Não fiz isso apenas pela jóia.Como eu disse,quis mudar a história.Vamos observem bem o tronco da árvore."_

Eles fizeram como o pedido e observaram,mas especificamente as iniciais que lá estavam.E perceberam que o "e" que indicava a união das duas iniciais,era diferente,era mais elevado.

-E se eu apertar?-Marie pressionou a letra "e",e um ponto luminoso surgiu em frente a ela.Depois esse ponto tornou-se maior e mais luminoso.Até que a luz toda sumiu e apareceu uma espécie de livro.Com toda a verdadeira história de Gryffindor e Slytherin dentro dele.

_"Esse livro,eu sempre o carregava comigo.Ele costumava transformar as palavras faladas em letras.Aí estão todas as conversas que eu tive com a Gi.A briga com Salazar.Até o dia da minha morte está aí."_

-Uma espécie de livro gravador.-Melissa estava extasiada.

-E o que faremos com isso?-Indagou Phoebe.

-Fácil.Contaremos ao mundo a verdade sobre a história dos fundadores de Hogwarts.-Falou Harry.-Levarei esse livro a Mione,tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar.E acho que trarei Gina aqui um dia desses.-Harry olhou em volta.Era um lugar bem bonito,e romântico.

-Traga a mamãe aqui e nós ganharemos outro irmão.-Brincou Tiago,e todos riram,menos Harry.

-Ah mas só mais uma coisa.Que história é essa de que era para você encarregar-se de que nenhum dos seguidores de Helga cruzasse novamente com Salazar?-Perguntou Prisma.

_"Antes de morrer eu fiz um feitiço pós-eternidade..."_

-Pós-eternidade?!-As crianças falaram em unísso.

-Esse feitiço é conjurado na hora da morte.Pode ser uma maldição,um feitiço de proteção...qualquer coisa.-Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo rosto de Harry.-O mesmo feitiço que minha mãe conjurou ao morrer.

_"Isso mesmo.Esse feitiço era um feitiço de proteção.Onde todos os herdeiros de Helga sempre caíriam na casa Grifinória,onde ficariam protegidos da ambição de Slytherin."_

-É mas eu fui para a Corvinal.E o Ryu é um herdeiro de Helga,e também foi.

_"Ninguém é perfeito.O feitiço deve estar perdendo a força afinal já faz...Quanto tempo já faz?"_

-Mais de mil anos.-Respondeu Harry.

_"Isso.Bem cumpri o meu objetivo.Espero que cumpram os seus.Essa foi à mensagem que Godric deixou aos seus herdeiros,que seria transmitida assim que Salazar fosse totalmente derrotado.Muito obrigado.Adeus."_

Assim como surgiu,ele desapareceu.

-Bem acho que temos uma missão a cumprir.-Falou Harry,indo em direção a saída.Logo todos o seguiram.

-Hei Matt!Você não vem?-Perguntou Melissa,ao longe.

-Já estou indo.-Matt ajoelhou-se perto da raiz da árvore e cuidadosamente depositou a pulseira lá.-Acho que isso não era apenas para te salvar,era um presente de um homem apaixonado.Bem como a mulher da loja disse:Devolver a quem pertence.É seu.Descanse em paz agora,Helga.

O garoto levantou-se,bem a tempo de ver uma fênix planar sobre a sua cabeça e cantar alegremente.Matt sorriu e despedindo-se uma última vez,saiu do jardim.

* * * * * * *

Melissa segurou o livro entre as mãos.Hermione havia feito um ótimo trabalho.

Três meses e meio passou-se desde o acontecimento na Câmara de Gryffindor.E agora circulava por todo o mundo bruxo o livro:

_"Os fundadores de Hogwarts.A sua verdadeira história."_

-Vai ficar apreciando esse livro por muito tempo?-Brian entrou no dormitório feminino do quinto ano da Grifinória.

-Como você entrou aqui?

-Oras eu sou o monitor chefe.E Joseph me deu a senha.Estou me formando,é nosso último dia de aula,não vai fazer diferença.-Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

-Ah vai.Você vai embora e me deixar sozinha aqui.-Ela fez beicinho,colocando o livro de lado.

-Quem disse?

-Como?

-Eu me inscrevi no Curso de Especialização Pós-Graduação de Hogwarts.

-Quer dizer que ficará aqui por mais dois anos?

-Sim.

Melissa soltou um gritinho entusiasmado.

-E terei meu próprio quarto.-Brian a olhou,maliciosamente.

-Ah garoto,pare com isso.

-Não...-O sorriso dele alargou mais ainda e ele arrebatou um beijo dela.As coisas estavam esquentando no beijo,quando Tiago chegou à porta.

-Aqui não é lugar para fazerem isso.

Os dois separaram-se,abruptamente.

-Como não?Pensei que esse tipo de coisa se fazia em um quarto?

-Hahahaha Malfoy.Olha como eu estou rolando de rir.

-Eu estou vendo.Vamos Mel,ou iremos nos atrasar para a festa.-Brian estendeu a mão e Melissa a segurou.Rapidamente ela ajeitou o seu vestido e seguiu o namorado para festa de formatura deste.

Mais um ano letivo havia se finalizado,com a Grifinória vencedora da Taça de Quadribol e das Casas.E agora estavam todos novamente embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts.

-Você vai me visitar não é?

-Claro que sim seu bobo.-Retrucou Melissa.-E você?

-Por nada desse mundo deixaria de te ver.

-Vamos Brian.-Claire puxou as vestes do irmão,ele deu um último beijo em Melissa e entrou no trem.Rumando de volta para casa,ou mais especificamente para um grande problema.

_FIM?!_

_Talvez...o que será que aprontarei na próxima...e olha que eu não aprontarei sozinha.^_~_


End file.
